Ad Hominem
by ChatLunatique
Summary: Two of the most unlikely students at Hogwarts are about to meet, and when they do, they will find they have more in common than one could have guessed. This is their story-how they were able to find love against reason. Rated for lanuguage. COMPLETE
1. Quid Pro Quo

A/N-Thank you all for stopping by! Please enjoy this story, I enjoyed writing it. The pairing is unique, it's slash, and it's totally hot! The Latin translations are at the end of each chapter, as is the title, but I'll put it here for convenience. Ad Hominem-To the person (to appeal to feelings rather than reason). That's pretty much what this story is about. Enjoy! Thank you all for your support! Love, Luna  
Ad Hominem  
  
Chapter 1-Quid Pro Quo Day I  
  
My shoes kicked up grass and mud still fresh with dew as the sun came up over the tree line. I quickened my pace as I finished my final lap around the grounds. I reached the doors to the great hall and I sat on the step to cool down. I gulped down my water and poured a little over my head. I sat and looked at the sunrise that was slowly growing redder by the minute. I smiled at the warmth creeping over my sweat-drenched body and sighed. It seems like my morning run never lasts long enough. I sighed one last time and got up to go change in time for breakfast.  
I was early for breakfast; everyone was still asleep. I looked around at my sleeping companions and laughed. I'd been getting up to run since fourth year, and now I can't go a day without it. Seventh year had come and hadn't brought change, but I didn't really think it would. I showered and dressed and when I returned to the dorm they were starting to wake. George yawned and looked at me from his sitting position on his bed.  
"How was your run?" He asked groggily. I smiled at him.  
"Fine. Thanks. Were you up late? You seem tired."  
"Kinda. Lee and I lost track of time discussing Quidditch over exploding snap." George scratched his chest and stood up to get dressed.  
"Fred?"  
"Yeah?" I answered while towel-drying my hair.  
"You talk to Angelina yet?" He grinned my smile at me.  
"No, I think I'll do it today though. Think I should? Has she said anything to you?" I asked, only mildly interested.  
"Sorry mate. You should definitely go for it though." George left to wash up and I headed to breakfast, the rest of the guys still asleep. I love the great hall when it's empty. So peaceful, and yet it still has that expectant feeling in the air. A sound from the far end of the hall broke the silence and my head spun with curiosity. Usually I'm the only one here this early. The noise had come from the Slytherin table, but I didn't see anyone. I wrote it off as Mrs. Norris, and sat down in my usual place at the Gryffindor table. Students started to file in after about five minutes and I was soon joined by my twin. Lee and the gang were with him, and we started talking animatedly. Lee had apparently had a bit of a brush with Snape the other day and it was a popular topic for the raging Gryffindors. George elbowed me as Angelina walked by.  
"Ask her!" He hissed in my ear. I shook my head and looked down at my plate.  
"Not around so many people!" He sighed and mumbled something about me never asking her. I felt my eyes dart to the Slytherin table, but was unsure about what I could be looking for. I looked at all the horrible people in Slytherin and laughed to myself.  
"What?" Or out loud, as it would seem.  
"Nothing George, just thoughts."  
"Sure Fred. Right. I'll leave you to that then." He laughed and stood up. "Come on, Transfiguration first, we'll walk, and you can tell me about it." He laughed again and hit me on the shoulder. I shoved a last bite of cereal into my mouth and we walked toward McGonigal's room. "So what's been distracting you?"  
"This morning when I was alone in the hall I heard a noise from the Slytherin table but I didn't see anyone. Then during breakfast I couldn't stop looking to their table and I don't know why," I answered.  
"Weird. Heard it before?" George and I turned into the Transfiguration room and sat down.  
"No. Never. I'm in there every morning for four years and now I'm hearing things? It's weird. From the most suspicious and dirty table too." Angelina and Lee walked in and took the table next to ours. We said our 'hellos' and started to pull out our books.  
"What are you two on about?" Angelina laughed at us.  
"Fred's been hearing things all alone in the wee hours of the morning." George told them in a voice that simply screamed 'gossip'.  
"What are you? Some kinda girl? (No offense Angelina.)"  
"Thank you, Lee. No. I'm not some kind of girl (no offense Angelina), it was just weird is all." Professor McGonigal walked in and began the lesson, much to the disappointment of George and Lee, who were not done taunting me. I felt my thoughts slipping away as McGonigal droned on and on, and found them on the Quidditch pitch. Tonight was the match against Slytherin, and we needed the win. Angelina had been after Harry for four days about how we needed a quick victory. Personally I think she's been driving him crazy and he'll probably be worse for the wear, but whatever. Man I wish I was outside running. I'm lucky I've got Care of Magical Creatures today or I wouldn't get out at all. Great. I think it's with the Slytherins. The bell rang and there was a collective sound of books being stuffed into bags. I felt George elbow me to ask Angelina, and I shook my head. My heart just isn't in it.  
"George. Forget it. I won't ask her out so that we can double date with you and Katie!" George looked hurt, but only in a one-sided way.  
"Fine. Go snog some random Slytherin! It's all your thinking about anyway." George stormed off and left me frozen in a room full of Slytherin impurities. They started to laugh and my face flushed as I ran out after him. Great, now it looked like...oh never mind what it looked like.  
I was mildly surprised to find George walking next to me outside to Care of Magical Creatures.  
"No hard feelings Fred?" He smiled timidly, oddly worried that I was still angry. You'd think that after eighteen years he'd have figured out that we never stay mad at each other.  
"Course not." The Slytherins were worse than usual. Apparently our outburst at the end of Transfiguration had spread like wildfire to those in our other classes.  
"I'm not liking this. Not at all." I whispered to George while keeping a weary eye on the Slytherin mob.  
"Neither am I. Do you think that they think that we're...you know?" George whispered, low enough that only I could hear him, and I think we were slightly telepathic.  
"I think so. This is bloody awful! But you've got Katie so they can't make too much of it. Don't worry about it." I tried to smile an encouraging grin at him, but failed miserably.  
"Yeah, you're right. Always the level-headed one Fred." George chuckled and we went back to our work. For the rest of the lesson I couldn't help but notice all the sideways glances the Slytherins gave us. I think even Lee and Angelina kept some distance.  
I didn't show for lunch so the team was full of worried questions before the game. I put up a hand to silence them.  
"Fine, I'm fine. Wasn't hungry and decided rest would be more beneficial." Only George gave me a questioning look. He gripped my shoulder before we went out, but thankfully didn't ask. Funny thing was; I had mostly told the truth. I hadn't slept though. I just lied there.  
"Another ten points to Gryffindor! They now lead by thirty, but the Slytherins are at seventy points and rising! This is the closest game I've seen all year folks! They are brutal out there, and both teams really need this win." Lee's magnified voice rang out through the air and spurred me on. I sent a bludger at an unidentified Slytherin, saving Katie. I tore after another that was looking to unseat Harry. He waved in thanks and took off in a sudden dive, with Malfoy right beside him. Everyone held their breath, and waited.  
"Yes! They've seen the snitch! Potter and Malfoy in a dive! Aww, missed it boys. Better luck next time!" The crowd groaned. It was bitter cold, and the game was getting dirtier and dirtier.  
"Wait! It's Spinnet with the Quaffle! He dives to block, Spinnet scores! 110-70 Gryffindors!" This was getting really bad. The Slytherin keeper had grabbed Alicia's robes after she scored, nearly pulling her off her broom, but Hooch didn't notice. Come on Harry! I hit a bludger toward the Slytherin end and took off after the other. I heard George yell (or perhaps it was in my head) but it was too late. The other bludger had found me first. It collided with my leg and a horrible cracking sound filled my ears.  
"Fred!" George was next to me, helping me to the ground, and I awoke in the hospital wing.  
"Harry caught the snitch! We won Fred!" Evidently the entire team, Hermione, and Ginny were all gathered around my bed, for I was assaulted when I opened my eyes.  
"Really? That's great! I would love to have seen it. Well-done Harry." I beamed at everyone and sat up. I noticed another occupied bed and asked who it was.  
"Malfoy. You hit him with a bludger right before you got hit. It's what won the game." George answered me with a smile and a ruffling of my hair. I looked over at Malfoy's broken form.  
"How bad is he?"  
"Who cares?! As soon as you get out we'd better see you at the party in the common room!" Katie had answered, and kissed George before they walked out. Ginny stayed behind a minute while everyone else left.  
"Seven broken ribs. He'll heal, but he'll be sore. You got him worse than they got you."  
"Thanks Gin. Go party. I'll join you guys soon."  
"Take your time, you earned it." She smiled and walked out. She's so smart sometimes. How she knew that I really wanted to know how Malfoy was is anyone's guess, but I'm glad she did. I leaned back into my pillows with a sigh, and gasped as pain seared up my leg.  
"Hurting Weasley? God I hope you are." A cool voice rang from across the room in a predictable sneer.  
"No, thank you. I'm fine. Quite pleased to hear you're fine as well." I sneered back at Malfoy, who seemed slightly shocked that I could fume with the best of them.  
"Touching display of concern, might I say. Asking how I was. Sickening really." Man he was snide for a fifteen-year-old.  
"You looked so beat up, I just wanted to know exactly what I had to brag about." I answered calmly, almost lazily.  
"You cheeky git! Don't think we won't be celebrating your pain in our common room tonight!" Ha. I had made him angry. It was pathetically easy.  
"No Malfoy. They may party, but it'll be without you." I laughed and blew out my candle. I could practically feel the anger radiating from him.  
I awoke later that day with only a dim recognition of where I was, and that turned to surprise as I realized my leg felt fine. I got up to knock on Pomfrey's door.  
"Yes Mr. Weasley? Ah. All healed I trust? You may go, as long as you can walk on it."  
"Thank you. Actually, I was wondering if you had found any traces of a curse or spell on me when you examined me."  
"I beg your pardon! We don't...how did you?" She stuttered and stared at me in shock.  
"My brother and I have been in here enough to know that you do a routine check for magic on every admitted patient." I laughed and gave her a smile that could only be described as charming. She smiled back at me and spoke.  
"You two are clever, I'll give you that. I didn't find anything Mr. Weasley. Hope I didn't disappoint...?"  
"What? Oh, no. Thank you." My disappointment must have shown in my face. Oh well. She kept her secrets. She and I exchanged nods and she vanished into her office. I changed back into my robes and headed for the door. I glanced at Malfoy on my way by, and he appeared to be asleep. I had just realized I had no idea what time it was when I ran into Professor McGonigal. Literally.  
"Mr. Weasley! Do watch where you are going!" She smoothed her robes and fixed her glasses.  
"Sorry Professor. Oh, do you have the time?"  
"Dinner has just finished Mr. Weasley. Head to your common room." She turned and walked down the hall toward the hospital wing.  
"Thank you!" I called after her, not really expecting her to hear me. I headed to the common room and found it scattered with various students studying, finishing homework, socializing, and, in Neville's case, sleeping. A slight cheer broke out as George and Katie saw me, soon joined by Angelina and Lee, and the rest of the team.  
"Fred old boy! Long time no see! How was the hospital wing? Fix you up right?"  
"Yes, George, you know she always does." I grinned at him and we hugged quickly. "So did you all party without me?" I asked, looking around. Katie laughed.  
"Surprise! We waited for you!" The party lasted until one a.m., when everyone started to settle down. We said goodnight and headed to our respective stairways. George and Katie stayed behind. Man, right in the common room. I'll have to remember not to sit on that sofa ever again. I laughed and changed for bed. I was just settling down and pulling my hangings shut when something outside distracted me. I looked down and was surprised to see someone running. They were lapping the school, similar to my morning ritual. The sky was too dark for me to see who it was so I settled back into bed. I was oddly contented by the night runner. Night for my day. I wonder who it is. With that thought I drifted off.  
  
Quid Pro Quo-A Thing for a Thing 


	2. Alea Iacta Est

Ad Hominem  
  
Chapter 2-Alea Iacta Est Day II  
  
I overslept and missed breakfast. I was late to potions and ran in to see Snape grinning maddeningly at me. Not only that, I had missed my run, and I was pissed.  
"Well, well, well. Had a little too much fun last night Mr. Weasley?"  
"Sir, I'm-  
"-Silence! Detention Weasley! Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" He hissed in my face and I sat down to laughter from the Slytherins. Snape favored the Slytherins as usual, and by the end of class had taken a nice round forty points from us. Our moods were pretty dour as we left, and mine was made worse, if possible, by the voice calling my name as we left.  
"Weasley!" I turned to see Snape glaring at me. "Your detention will be tonight after dinner. Report here, and so help you if you're a second late, understand?"  
"Yes professor." I walked from the room, my spirits lower than the dungeon I had just left. I headed to history, and was looking forward to a nap to sleep off my blues. Bloody-George was poking me awake.  
"What?!" I hissed at him. He recoiled in surprise at my anger.  
"I wanted to make sure you weren't dead. You okay mate? What did he give you for detention?"  
"Dunno. Just a report time and place. His classroom, after dinner."  
"Blimey. Good luck. That could be any number of things, all worse than death."  
"I know. Now let me sleep. I may be up late for detention tonight." I put my head back down and drifted off to Binn's voice.  
The rest of the day progressed as horribly as potions, and we were all more than relieved when dinner came. I ate as much as I could, hoping that I could at least be happy with my full stomach, if nothing else. I left early so that I could make it to the dungeons with time to spare. George gave me one last 'good luck' as I headed out and I waved back at him. I took a seat at one of the tables and waited for Snape when I reached his room. The door creaked behind me and I turned towards it.  
"Malfoy!"  
"Very perceptive Weasley. Have you never noticed my extreme hotness before now? Or are you just happy to see me?" He drawled, cool as ice.  
"You wish Malfoy. I was just wondering if you did have detention, what you could have done that would make Snape do that to you, his favorite."  
"Fuck off Weasley. It's no concern of yours."  
"More than happy to oblige, ferret." Heh. That one pissed him off. He started to lunge at me, but Snape entered to room before he could reach me.  
"Five points for fighting, both of you!" We both stared at him, amazed that he would take points from Malfoy. I watched as Malfoy slowly hung his head; was that shame? Blimey, what did he do?  
"Malfoy I assume you've heard why Weasley is here?" Malfoy gave a slight nod and his eyes darted to me. "Well, I'm not quite sure that Mr. Weasley knows why you're here." A grin seemed to infest Snape's face and Malfoy's fascade faltered for just a moment. I watched in horror as Snape's grin became worse. "I think it's only fair Draco. Weasley, Malfoy spoke out of turn to me in a classroom of Slytherins and Gryffindors. He undermined my authority and belittled me in front of my students. He had quite the spirit while he was fighting with me, I must say, but I can't allow Gryffindors to think I favor my house, can I?" I slowly shook my head. Yeah right, as if the whole school didn't know that. "Worse, he used language not appropriate for a classroom and brought up topics that should remain unspoken." Snape's eyes clouded for a minute as he looked at Malfoy. Malfoy had his head down and he actually looked nervous. Snape was angry enough that his upper lip and most of the veins in his forehead were twitching. I'd only ever seen him that angry at Gryffindors. Malfoy was starting to cower. It was oddly satisfying. "Now that we're all on equal ground-let's get started. You will be helping me clean and restock my office and classroom. We will also be disposing of anything made unusable by time. You two must work together." He sneered at us and leaned closer to me. "I'll know if you're not." With one last hiss he swept towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, with one hand holding the door open, and looked back at us. "And no magic." He raised his wand and both our wands flew to him. He shut the door.  
"Damn."  
"Have something to say Weasley?" Malfoy sneered from my left.  
"Piss off Malfoy. I don't have the energy to listen to you pretend to hate this, and we don't have the time. You know that if I wasn't here you'd be doing this all yourself, so shut your mouth and help me!" His mouth dropped open slightly, and he promptly closed it to glower at me. "And would it kill us to be civil? I'm done hating Slytherin, and one day you'll stop hating Gryffindor. Maybe that day should be today." He stared at me in shock and mumbled something.  
"Pardon?"  
"No! It won't kill us to be civil! But don't think for a minute that I'll ever stop hating Gryffindor. And you know what, Fred, it might just kill you if I'm civil to you." His calm, cool, composure had returned and he looked formidable as he yelled at me. "Besides, we don't have any wands so we couldn't do much in the way of fighting anyway."  
"Scared to fight me like a man Draco?" I scoffed at him. He broke into peals of laughter and shock registered on my face. He was doubled over and trying to speak.  
"You...you think, that I..." More laughter. "You think that I would bother wasting my time scuffling about with you?" Still more laughter. "I should think that you knew how vain and egocentric I am. Fighting you and beating you into a pulp would be amusing, but would benefit nothing, and Pomfrey wouldn't fix me if you marred my beautiful being. Let's get to work before Snape walks in." I turned and grinned to myself. So Malfoy isn't as great a coward as we always thought he was. I looked around the room for cleaning supplies, and, finding none, turned to Malfoy.  
"Umm...'  
"Yeah. Nothing to clean with, and nothing with which to restock." Malfoy had obviously been thinking along my line of logic. At that moment one of the tables filled with potion ingredients and cleaning supplies. "I'll restock while you clean."  
"Will that cover 'working together'? I don't want Snape to get all twitchy again, amusing as it was." I laughed.  
"Yeah, amusing when it's not directed at you for once. I think we should be okay doing separate tasks." He started to sort the potion ingredients as he spoke.  
"Who the hell put you in charge? I'll restock and you clean." I glared at him with a 'do something' stare. He stopped sorting and turned to me. He casually walked to me and struck my jaw with quite a lot of force. I staggered back, holding the source of pain. I looked up at him and laughed. He looked so, wrong. Anger doesn't fit him. He was clenching his fists at his sides and his breathing was heavy. His appearance was ruffled and some strands of hair were loose and hanging around his face. I stood up and looked down at him, inches from his face. "Don't make me laugh Malfoy. I grew up with three older brothers. You can't even hit as hard as Ron." Heh. That one got him. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "Come on. You're ruffling your feathers swan. It's not very attractive." I said calmly and waited for his reaction. He relaxed and pushed his hair back in place. "That's better."  
"Fuck you Weasley."  
"Whatever you say Malfoy." I leaned in to him, and felt his breath on my face. His eyes darted to mine and I glared at him for a split second before walking to the table with the ingredients. I started to stock the shelves mindlessly. His eyes, they're so cold yet so active! It's like a blizzard in the arctic. They're sky blue and stone grey with silver threads. I've never seen eyes like that before. Well, except Lucius Malfoy, but Malfoy's are different. More...alive. Full of fire and passion and life. They twinkle like the moon itself.  
"Weasley!"  
"Huh? What?"  
"I've been standing here for five minutes waiting for you to move, and when you didn't notice me I started to call you. What the hell is wrong with you? No one ignores a Malfoy!" He was beginning to tap his foot angrily and it looked anything but intimidating. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked again.  
"I was just lost in thought. You take the shelves on the right and I'll take the left, it'll be faster and we'll stay out of each other's way." He turned back to the shelves after one last questioning look and started to take out bottles and fill them. After about five minutes he spoke.  
"You were thinking? What could you possibly have been thinking about? All you and your disgusting twin do is make jokes at other people's expense. Usually Slytherins, might I add." His tone was...odd. Like he was trying to hide genuine interest with disdain. I sighed.  
"I wouldn't have expected you to notice...in fact it would have been slightly disconcerting if you had, but George is the one that does that now. I haven't thought of or done anything remotely funny since last year. He hides it well, always sharing the credit with me." I paused and looked at Malfoy. "I don't believe I'm telling you this. I haven't told anyone that!" I calmed down a bit and continued. He just stood there taking it all in. "Our jokes weren't always at other people's expense. A lot of the time they were just...funny. Making people laugh has always been our calling."  
"But not yours anymore?" He asked me with a small smile in his eyes, but there was no attitude in his voice to mock me. I smiled dis-spiritedly at him in answer.  
"And as for what I was thinking about; that's none of your business." He laughed and continued working in silence. After about ten minutes I spoke up. "So, what did you say to Snape?" I asked carefully.  
"None of your fucking business Weasley!" He had changed immediately. His eyes had fire in them again, and he spilled the asphodel he was holding. I looked down at it and started to clean it up without thinking.  
"I'm sorry. I was just curious." I said while cleaning. He stood and looked down at me, clearly not understanding what I was doing and why. I stood up and poured the asphodel back into the jar he was holding. He looked at me quizzically, his head slightly turned. I grinned slightly at him and he scowled in return. I think that was the only time I've ever been scared of him; while he was standing above me, the back of my head and neck vulnerable. I hadn't even thought about it at the time.  
"Curiosity killed the cat Weasley." It was then that I noticed how mature he was for a fifteen-year-old. I glanced at his cold, sharp profile as he worked, and wondered what had made him grow up so fast. Probably having Lucius for a father. I just don't see him becoming a deatheather though. His eyes, they're not always cold like the deatheaters are. When he laughs they still light up and give him away.  
"Are you fucking your brother?" I dropped the jar I was holding and stared at him in horror.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. That's the rumor around Slytherin." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just curious." I looked at him and looked down at the jar of beetles I had dropped. I looked back up at him. "Judging by your reaction, you're not."  
"Of course I'm not! He's straight, he's got a girlfriend, and that's disgusting!"  
"Come on, don't tell me you've never thought about it. What it would be like to fuck yourself, in a manner of speaking. I mean, is he like you in every way?"  
"Malfoy, this is not a conversation I want to be having with you." I knelt down and started to clean up the beetles. I felt his eyes burning a hole in my head and I stood up. In one fluid movement he pushed me back against the cabinet and held me there. The beetles fell from my fingers as he glared up into my face.  
"I can tell you're like night and day, yin and yang, you and your brother. He's your other half and that connection is so strong it amazes even you sometimes. You know you've thought about how it would be fuck someone that is identical to you in every way. I'm sure he even gets off in all the same ways you do. Reacts to the same touches in just the right spot-" He ran a finger down my face and I stared at him in muted horror. "- the same thoughts and feelings when something excites you, the same everything, Fred. But I suppose there is one difference." I looked into his eyes, those frightening eyes of his, and shuddered slightly. It was like he could see through me, know everything about me with just one look. "He's got a girlfriend and you won't ask Angelina to be yours. Why is that Fred?" I glared down at him and with a growl pushed him to the ground sharply.  
"Listen you little shit!" I stood above him, and knelt down around his smaller form. His eyes were wide with fright, and it was highly amusing. "I don't want to hear your sick thoughts, and I'm unbelievably disturbed that you're having them about my brother and I. If we were not already stuck together in detention, trust that I would be beating you senseless, and loving it. But, as we don't have that privilege right now, you will shut your fucking mouth, and help me clean. If you ever, ever, bring up my personal interests in people again, I will hunt you down and you will not be happy. I have no sexual interest in my brother whatsoever, and I want those rumors to disappear. Understand?" He glared at me, deciding whether he could fight me or not, and upon his decision he stood up and stared at me. He appeared to be searching my face with his eyes for a sign of anything but anger, and perhaps he found it because he broke into his worst sneer. He is just shorter than me so I can impose upon him slightly with my height, and he hated it. His eyes had gotten angry again and I laughed at him. I ran a finger across his wrinkled forehead. "I told you, anger doesn't become you."  
I promptly turned back to the beetles I had dropped, leaving him fuming. He took up cleaning supplies and moved to the other side of the dungeon. He seemed to be making more of a racket that was necessary, and Snape would probably come in any minute, see us working separately, possibly see the subtle mark on my face, and we'd have detention for a year. We were lucky though, and Snape never came in. I finished restocking and throwing out all the old supplies. I had to start cleaning. I started where I was, constantly aware of where Malfoy was so we wouldn't have a bad meeting. We of course ended in the same location of the room, and we stood looking at the wall to see who would clean it.  
"Clean it Weasley."  
"Whey Malfoy I had no idea you felt that way." I turned to him and grinned my most charming smile. He cringed at me.  
"You know what I meant you perverted fuck." He spat at me.  
"Me?! Me perverted? I wasn't the one who thought George and I were shagging! You disgust me Malfoy!" I raged at him and he cowered. I'm very, very scary when I'm angry. "Now clean the fucking wall." He raged internally at me, gave no outward signs but his eyes. He knew he couldn't beat me so he turned to the wall and cleaned it quickly and poorly. I couldn't help watching his lithe form move under his robes. His back was finely muscled from quidditch, even though he tried to avoid anything that would qualify as exercise. His arms were spindly yet toned, and his ass was...well, perfect. As much as I hated it I had to admit he was hot. Unfortunately for me, he turned around to find me staring at his ass. He started to laugh, and I shoved him against the wall.  
"I knew it! You're a shirt lifter! You great fairy! Get your disgusting hands off of me." He seemed to be enjoying my anger despite his words. I sneered at him. He twisted in my hands but couldn't get away.  
"Don't try to hide it Malfoy. I can tell you're enjoying this." My eyes darted down between us for a second and fell back on his eyes. His eyes widened a bit as I leered at him. Ha. I had figured him out. Not that it was hard. "Well well Malfoy. Looks like we both have our secrets to keep." He looked absolutely mortified and his hands gripped my robes uselessly.  
"What...who are you going to tell?" He whispered. I can't believe he's as great a pansy as I am. Well, not quite. I'm not scared of myself.  
"Why would you ask me that? I'm better than you Malfoy. But if you tell anyone about me, I'll tell Harry." His eyes widened and he started to stammer. He apparently saw Harry as the worst person I could tell.  
"Fine, fine. I won't tell anyone if you won't." I let go of him. He slumped a little against the wall then brushed himself off and faced me. "I must sat that explains a lot."  
"Fuck off." I said to him disheartedly.  
"Well, that's why your brother told you to snog a Slytherin right?"  
"No. That had nothing to do with this. My brother doesn't know. I had heard...never mind. It's not related. He was just angry I wouldn't ask Angelina."  
"And the depression." He looked contemplative as his eyes searched mine. I looked away, knowing I couldn't keep the truth from showing in my eyes. "Why does it cause you depression?"  
"What the hell? You're the one...oh why bother. My depression isn't just that. Yes, I'm unhappy because I'm alone, yes I'm burdened with my secret, yes it kills me to keep something from George, but that's not all of it." Why the hell am I telling him this? Probably because he's listening, and understanding. "Can we sit down?" He blinked and pulled back ever so slightly in surprise, but followed me to a table anyway. "When did you know?"  
"Fuck Weasley. You think I'm going to tell you my personal problems?" I glared at him.  
"Fine, then just sit and listen-"  
"Third year! Alright? I don't know why, but I started hating women. I had more fun with guys, and then...I guess I started realizing I was attracted to them. What the hell do you care anyway?" I sat and thought for a minute.  
"Why did Snape say we had to work together?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Before he left, Snape said we had to work together. Why? Does he know about you?" He looked down at his feet, avoiding my question.  
"Yes. That's partly why he's so angry with me. His 'favorite' is gay. I don't know if he suspects you though."  
"Well is he good at noticing these things?"  
"Very. In fact, I'm sure he knows about you by now."  
"Damn. Do you think he wanted us to find out?"  
"Why would he care though? Wait, maybe so I'd stop going to him with my problems. He was the only one who knew, so he probably got tired of hearing it. Well, he'll be happy then right?"  
"I guess. We're done cleaning so..."  
"I'll go get him." Malfoy stood up and walked towards Snape's door. I jumped up and grabbed his wrist without thinking, holding him back. He reflexively stopped and looked at my hand with disgust. I immediately dropped his wrist and stepped back.  
"Sorry. I just...are you sure? He was really angry with you." He looked at me curiously, was he revolted, or something else? Amazed perhaps.  
"I can take care of myself Weasley. Don't touch me." I reached out and touched his arm, not too quickly, lingeringly enough to make my point before I pulled away. His eyes were fire and brimstone and he lunged at me. I was quicker and moved from his path. He turned around and managed to hit my face. I hit him back and he let out a growl. "Watch the face you insensitive prat!" I hit his stomach and he doubled over.  
"That better?"  
"You bastard!" He hit the underside of my chin and sent me back. We ended up on the ground exchanging blows. We were fighting for control, and he was on top (no pun intended) when Snape walked in. He rolled off immediately and spoke. "We were just going to get you professor. We're finished."  
"Yes, and I see you've taken it upon yourselves to find another activity to occupy your time. I want you both out of my sight. Now." His eyes were like ice and Malfoy took a step back. I stood up.  
"Sir, our wands." I spoke, completely unafraid. He banged them on the table and swept back to his office.  
"He's happy." Malfoy said, picking up his wand.  
"He didn't punish us for fighting." I picked up my wand and headed to the door. Malfoy was right beside me. We walked out side by side for convenience rather than fighting to be the first one out. We got to our separation in the hallway and we stopped. I turned to him and glanced in his eyes. "Right then. See you around."  
"You wish Weasley. Fuck off. Never talk to me again. There is nothing between us." His eyes said otherwise though, and I don't think he even convinced himself with that shit. His eyes had a tiny excited flicker in them and I smirked at him. He just shook his head and walked away. I watched his retreating form and headed to the common room after he turned a corner.  
"Oy! Fred!" George was calling me from his chair by the fire. "How was it?"  
"Let's talk upstairs." I said to him, low enough that only he could hear. We headed to our dormitory and sat on my bed. "The reason I haven't asked Angelina is because I'm not interested."  
"Well I figured that out Fred."  
"No, I mean, not in her. Not in any girls." He sat for a minute before he spoke.  
"Like...fairy?" I flinched at the word before answering.  
"Yes." He searched my face to find my emotion and quickly embraced me. I sighed into his shoulder. "Thank you."  
"Did you think I would mind? Come on Fred. This isn't a big deal. You're still you. I still love you and support you. Is this why you've been so depressed and withdrawn from me lately? I want you back Fred, the way you were. I miss my twin." I pulled back and looked at his smile. My smile. My eyes were starting to fill with tears. He gripped my hand and smiled again. "Tell me about it. When did you know?"  
"I guess, fourth year. I just wasn't having the same dreams anymore." George began to laugh. "What?! What?" I began to laugh; he was infectious.  
"Made you laugh." I scoffed and punched his shoulder. "So do you have someone?"  
"No."  
"Well why not? We're sexy bitches! There's got to be someone in this school for you. Have you tried?"  
"Well, I haven't really tried to find anyone, that's a touchy subject, asking people out. I only know one other per-" Shit. Now he'll want to know.  
"Who?"  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I promised him I wouldn't tell if he wouldn't. You don't really want to know anyway." He frowned but didn't push, respecting my promises.  
"Have you ever...had an experience?" He asked carefully.  
"You don't have to be afraid to ask me." I laughed. "Once or twice, no one at school." He didn't reply, just looked thoughtful. Something made me look outside, and down to the ground. It was the runner again. I caught a flash of platinum before they disappeared around the school. Only one person I know with hair like that. "George I gotta go, I'll be back."  
"Be careful, you don't want any more detentions from Snape. Oh, how was it anyway?"  
"Perhaps I'll explain it all someday, but we just had to clean and restock his entire dungeon." I waved as I walked out the door and down the stairs.  
"Wait! Who's 'we'?" George's muffled cry came from the dorm, but he didn't run after me. I walked through the common room and out the portrait hole. I reached the main hall without meeting anyone, thankfully. I was grateful the door didn't creak as I opened it and stepped into the chilly night air. The moon was full and it was a clear, beautiful night. I hid in the shadows of the doorway and waited for the runner. I heard the soft pounding that meant he was approaching, and it was indeed Malfoy. He passed by me in a t-shirt and shorts, and I was shocked to see how good he looked. Every initial prediction of mine about his body was correct. That was especially amazing since I had never seen him in anything but the black Hogwarts robes. His calves and thighs were taut from running, as was his ass. So he doesn't detest exercise. He just never wanted to be intruded upon. I knew his body was too good for just Quidditch. It was getting colder and my breath was starting to snake out of my hiding spot. I turned and went back inside before Malfoy could come around again and see me.  
"Is this a student out of bed after hours?" I had turned back into the hall and into the waiting face of Snape. "What is to be done about this Mr. Weasley?"  
"Professor, I know why you wanted Malfoy and I to work together. We figured it out. You of course know this already as you were watching us. I saw a runner from my window with platinum-blonde hair. It couldn't have been anyone else and I had to come look. I'm sorry."  
"Just looking Weasley? No other thoughts running through that sick head about my student?"  
"No." I said definitely. Snape leered at me.  
"Get out of sight before I change my mind." He spat. I headed to the common room, thoughts running through my head. So it's Malfoy, and most likely runs for the same reason I do.  
  
Alea Iacta Est-The Die is Cast 


	3. Lapsus Linguae

Ad Hominem  
  
Chapter 3-Lapsus Linguae Day III  
  
My breath made clouds in front of me as I cut through the morning fog. My run was fast, intense, and I was loving every minute of it. The sun was just starting to rise, and I was reluctant to go. I finished my lap around the school and headed towards the doors dejectedly. I looked back at the sunrise one last time and went inside. I turned after shutting the door and gasped. Malfoy was directly in front of me, only inches from my face.  
"Weasley." I tried to catch my breath from the surprise so soon after my run. His eyes traversed my body like it was public domain.  
"Malfoy. You were watching me run?" I asked him. His eyes narrowed as they finally fell back on mine, finished their trip.  
"You were watching me run last night, I thought it only fair. And it was mildly fun. Don't think I liked it though." He was pretending to be uncaring and perturbed, but was failing. His expression changed and he suddenly looked somber and concerned. I had never seen him like that before and it actually made him more attractive. (Not that he needed it) "The way you run. What hunts you? You run as if the worst hell hounds of the underworld themselves were on your heels. What are you running from? What could be that bad?" I stared at him, my mouth open in amazement. He actually cared?  
"Malfoy..." He stared at me, waiting for my answer. His eyes searched my face and he reached a hand toward my shoulder, but decided against it and pulled it back. He looked...curious about me, like he was just given something new and fascinating to explore and wonder at. "I...I've never had anyone watch me run before. I never knew I looked like that. I started running when I first started to realize I was gay, and it was my only escape. My chance at peace and my getaway from dealing with those I didn't want to find out about me. If I was scared or angry, upset or offended, I could run it off. Everything felt better after a run. And it was mine, something George and I never had to share. I told him, by the way."  
"About you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well what did he say?"  
"He was supportive of course. And I didn't tell him about you, if that's what you're getting at."  
"I-" He closed his eyes and drew a breath. He opened his eyes and spoke. "You really think that low of me don't you? I didn't think for a minute that you did. I was actually concerned about you you prat. Despite common belief, I do think of others once in awhile."  
"I'm sorry. I don't really think that low of you. I've actually grown quite a respect for you." I said quietly, afraid of being heard. I looked up and he was smiling. He looks amazing when he smiles.  
"Weasley, you look good when you run. Get over your stupid fears and insecurities about all the shit that doesn't matter. Why did your brother tell you to snog a Slytherin?" I blinked in surprise at the sudden shift in conversation and stared at him. He didn't look...well, like Malfoy. The Malfoy we know is always sneering and scowling. This Malfoy, wherever he came from, looked downright happy with life.  
"Why do you care? Do you want it to be you? Get over yourself." He stared at me but he didn't get angry.  
"I'm getting better Weasley. Becoming more careful with my anger. You'll have to try harder next time. I care because...does it matter? I care, okay? So now that you have someone to talk to about this shit, talk!"  
"Oh. So that's it. You do know we're missing breakfast?"  
"Only the start, so far. Answer me."  
"I'm getting there Malfoy! Every morning I run, and I get back early. When I go to the Great Hall it's always empty. The morning of the quidditch match I was there alone and I heard something from the Slytherin table. I had never heard anything unusual before, after four years of being alone there in the mornings. I told George I thought it was weird, and that I had been thinking about Slytherins. He got mad at me after I said I wouldn't ask out Angelina so that he and Katie and Angelina and I could double date, and he blurted it out."  
"So what was the noise?" He looked interested. Was this really Malfoy?  
"How the fuck should I know? You're the Slytherin here, not me."  
"I'll ask around, but Slytherins don't get up early."  
"I'm hungry, are you coming to breakfast?" He surveyed me, figuring out everything I could mean by that simple question, and gave a quick nod. We headed to the Great Hall and stopped at the doors.  
"I'll wait, you first." He said. I looked back at him as I entered the Hall. Only a few people looked up at me, George among them. I hurried to him and sat down.  
"Where the hell have you been? You're never here late!" He hissed at me, not wanting to arouse suspicion from anyone near us.  
"I wanted to watch the sunrise...and I got caught up talking to someone." Malfoy picked the wrong second to open the door. George's eyes darted to it and focused on him. He whipped back to me with rage.  
"Malfoy! Malfoy! You were talking to Malfoy?"  
"George, George please be quiet!" He looked at me and nodded.  
"Sorry, sorry. Just...Malfoy? Come on! What the hell did you talk about?"  
"Running." I answered calmly while I started to eat.  
"Running. What the hell is with you?"  
"Apparently he runs as well, at night though."  
"Well how did you run into him? The Slytherin common rooms aren't near the main doors." Damn, he had a point. "And how did the two of you start talking enough to figure that out?"  
"I just came back in after running and he was there. We had detention together."  
"Snape gave Malfoy detention?!"  
"Shh!"  
"Right, sorry. Just excited. Wait, so he was waiting for you after your run?"  
"Something like that. He just asked me why I run."  
"And you told him?" I nodded. "Why do you run anyway? I don't think I've ever asked." He had calmed down, thankfully.  
"Well, I started fourth year, and that's when I knew about me. It was my escape, and my stress relief."  
"Oh! I get it. Wait, why does Malfoy run?"  
"He didn't tell me." I answered quickly, maybe too quickly. He looked suspicious.  
"Is that who you said you couldn't tell me about?!"  
"George..." I groaned. "I can't believe you. It's not fair! I feel like I've betrayed him."  
"Did he trust you? More importantly, do you trust him?"  
"I..." Dumbledore stood up and the hall was silent. George glanced at me grumpily. Dumbledore started to speak, and I noticed the teachers were looking weary.  
"I would ask for the undivided attention of everyone in this hall. It is for reasons that must not be shared at this time that I make this announcement. We ask all of you to please return to your common rooms and remain there until further notice. I ask you not to panic, as I assure you that no student or teacher is in danger. Perhaps I will be able to explain this soon, but not at present. Head boy and girl, prefects, please lead the students out."  
There was a great sound of voices rising and chairs scraping. George grabbed my arm to stay together in the crowd. We didn't bother trying to speak until we reached the common room where we could be alone. I couldn't help but look towards the Slytherin table, and my eyes caught sight of platinum blonde against the mass of black robes that was Hogwarts. I hadn't really wanted to look for Malfoy, but I supposed that's what I was doing. Before I realized it he was looking at me across the hall, and his gaze, as always, seemed to penetrate more than air and people. I looked back at him in surprise, but proceeded to meet his stare. The Slytherins reached the door before we did and I lost sight of him. This was a much better way to spend a Friday than sitting through class. We would get a three-day weekend. Before I realized it we were in the common room. I guess I've done it so many times I just don't think about it anymore. George grabbed my hand and pulled me into our corner, where everyone knew not to disturb us.  
"What the hell is going on?" He whispered.  
"I don't know. Ask Harry. If anyone would know, he would." George nodded.  
"Oi! Harry!" George called and Harry walked to us, thankfully alone. "Do you know what this is all about?"  
"Um, I don't think Dumbledore wants this out."  
"Come on Harry! We could just beat it out of you, you know?"  
"Good bye guys." He called as he walked away, arms folded in defiance.  
"Damn. Looks like we'll have to wait this one out. So what the fuck? Malfoy?" He hadn't forgotten, unsurprisingly. I sighed.  
"George, Malfoy and I had detention together, and Snape made us work together. We figured it out as we were finishing detention, about each other I mean. We also realized Snape had done it on purpose so Malfoy wouldn't keep going to him about it. Last night when I ran out it was because I had seen Malfoy running, just like I do, for the second time. That's why he was watching me run this morning." George just sat and stared at me. He clearly wasn't expecting an explanation like that.  
"So Malfoy runs for the same reasons you do?"  
"I told you. I didn't get a chance to ask. He asked me a lot of questions. He's very mature for a fifth year."  
"He asked you a lot of questions? Fred, this could all be a scheme to blackmail you or something! How can you trust him?! How-" He was getting very loud, and I jumped and put a hand over his mouth to silence him. "Sorry. But how can you be doing this?"  
"Doing what? Talking to the only other person in this school that I know of that's gay? What's the harm in that? He needs it too. I've seen it in his eyes. We have everything to lose by betraying the confidence, and who knows, we might gain something from all this. Trust me George, even if you would never in a thousand years trust him, trust me. He's got as much to lose as I do. I know for sure that he's gay."  
"How?" I glanced away, but knew I couldn't avoid the question. George's eyes burned into mine, urging me to speak.  
"Umm, George, I don't think you want to know. Trust me."  
"Tell me Fred." I grumbled at him but spoke.  
"Well, during detention we had a few small fights. During the last one, which involved me holding him against the wall, he found out for sure about me. But that's when I knew for sure about him, because when I had him against the wall, he um, well..."  
"Come on! Spit it out!"  
"-He liked it." George's eyes widened slightly.  
"Woah. As in liked it? Aroused by it? Aroused by you?" I flinched. I hated doing this to Malfoy. Wait a minute. What? What was I doing to Malfoy? And why did I care?  
"Yes, aroused, I don't know for sure if it was me or just the act itself. We both agreed to keep it a secret."  
"But you didn't. You lied to him. Good show Fred!"  
"Shut it!" George looked stunned at my sudden anger. "You think I'm happy you found out? I feel like shit, breaking my promise to him. Even if it's Malfoy, a promise is a promise. And I didn't even really tell you, you found out!"  
"Do you trust him?"  
"Look, George I don't want-"  
"Don't fucking skirt the question again Fred! Do you trust him?!"  
"Yes! Yes, alright? I trust him, and god help me for it." George let out an angry breath and stormed off. Great. That's just what I need. Now the only person I want to talk to is out of reach in the Slytherin dungeons. The common room was suddenly quiet and I turned in my chair towards the door. Professor McGonigal had come in and was asking for quiet.  
"I'm sure you're all very curious as to why we've cancelled classes for the day." There was a muffled sound of agreement. "The headmaster had received information regarding the whereabouts of known fugitive Sirius Black, and they happened to correspond with a location very near us. The Forbidden Forest actually." There was a small gasp from some of the girls. "We've asked that students remain in the castle until we've finished searching the grounds. We've thoroughly searched the castle, and placed defense spells everywhere wands could reach. You are as safe as can be in the castle. We must stress that you do not leave the castle, and that you remain calm. We are leaving a few teachers in the school but many of us are searching the grounds. Gryffindors, please don't step out of line, Professor Snape will remain in the castle." Her eyes darted to Harry and Ron. "Meals will occur at their scheduled time, but classes are officially cancelled. You are free to move about the school, but please obey the teachers, and Filch. Thank you." She turned and left. She was very no- nonsense and seemed to be hiding anger. The common room erupted with noise. Some were panicking over Sirius, but those of us that knew him weren't. He told us that he would never come near the school, so it was most likely just rumors. Malfoy. What the fuck? Where does his name fit in my thoughts? Oh. George is mad at me and I want to talk to someone. Now that we can leave the common room, some part of me immediately thought of going to see him. Lapsus Linguae-A slip of the tongue 


	4. Cui Bono

Ad Hominem  
  
Chapter 4-Cui Bono (Still day III)  
  
Without another thought I got up and walked out of the common room. I headed towards the dungeons, hoping I could find him without actually going into the Slytherin common room. I turned a corner and ran into Malfoy. Literally. What is with me running into people lately? We were both knocked down and he looked angry. I stood up and brushed myself off. I extended a hand to help him up, and he stared at it, then at me. He brushed himself off, and took my hand with a scowl.  
"Don't think I needed your help Weasley." I raised my hands in defense and smiled slightly. "Leave it to a Gryffindor to be so ignorant and clumsy." He shook his head and looked around. "Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" He looked at me with suspicion and I struggled for an excuse.  
"George and I had a fight, and I wanted to get out of the common room. I wasn't really going anywhere in particular. You?"  
"What did you fight about?"  
"My question first Malfoy. What were you doing out here?" He crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose in contempt. Again, anything but threatening.  
"I was looking for someone. What's it to you?"  
"Nothing. Well, if you've got somewhere to go-" I turned to leave and took a step before I felt something on my robes. I turned back and Malfoy lowered the arm he had held me back with.  
"I fucking hate you." He said flatly.  
"Then why ask me to stay?"  
"You know why you great prat!" He waved his wand and a large cushion appeared. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I glared at him but didn't sit down. "You know you were out here looking for me, so just sit down and swallow your fucking pride! I did, and that's a lot to swallow." An evil grin spread on his lips, and I was reminded of Mephistopheles. Little prick. He had to stop talking about swallowing, and he knew it.  
"Say it." I ordered.  
"Say what?"  
"Admit you were out looking for me."  
"Weasley! Don't be stupid, you know I was."  
"Say it. I want to hear you admit it."  
"I was out looking for Fred Weasley. Happy?" I sat down beside him and spoke.  
"We fought about you." I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.  
"What?! Why? I don't want to be in your fights, and though I'm mildly happy you two are fighting, keep me out of it!"  
"What the fuck? Why are you happy we're fighting?"  
"Because if you weren't you wouldn't be here with me." He blurted it out without realizing, a very un-Malfoyish thing to do, and clasped a hand to his mouth in surprise. I smiled and leaned forward.  
"It was because of this morning. He was very suspicious because I was late for breakfast." I proceeded to recall the day's events and conversations to him, and he listened without a word or interruption. He waited a minute after I had finished to speak.  
"So he knows?"  
"Knows what? About you? Yes, but I didn't tell him. I'm sorry."  
"Why be sorry if you didn't do anything wrong? I hate that." I had left the part out about trust when I told him what happened and hoped he didn't find any holes in the story. "The fight doesn't sound that big. What made him so angry?" No such luck. "That you were talking to me? Or that I was talking to you?"  
"A little of both I suppose. Look, I left out the end of the fight." His eyes clouded for a minute, angry that I hadn't been fully truthful. "In the great hall I told him I felt like I had betrayed your trust by letting him find out about you. He asked me if you trusted me. I told him I didn't know, but that we had made a promise that neither of us would tell. Then...then he asked me if I trusted you. Dumbledore stood and I was saved from answering."  
"Saved?"  
"He was so mad after the fight because I told him I trusted you." He blinked in surprise.  
"You do?" I nodded slightly and turned to him.  
"Does that surprise you?" (A/N-Shout out to Will Turner! Can't you see and hear him doing that??)  
"Well, no. Yes, I trust you too. We both have too much to lose, and a promise is a promise."  
"That's what I told him. At least someone understands. Speaking of understanding, did you find out what that noise was from the other morning?"  
"It was Snape. He was spying on you. Recognized the signs...from me, you know?" I nodded.  
"Thanks. It was irking me. What's it like to have a deatheater for a father?" I had said the wrong thing, but I didn't expect him to take it well anyway. He belted me something awful, sending me sprawling off to the left of the cushion. He had enough sense not to push my head backwards into the wall at least. He still couldn't hit that hard though, and when I sat down he was holding his knuckles.  
"That hurt you fucking bitch. If you didn't have such a thick skull I wouldn't have had to hit you so damn hard. I don't have a deatheater for a father! I have a good father that happens to be a follower of the wrong person."  
"The wrong...wait! You're not supporting You-Know-Who?"  
"Of course not! I thought you said you didn't think that low of me. Besides, do you really think I could take orders from anyone?" I laughed and shook my head. "He's a good man, at least to my mother and I. Does it matter how he treats anyone else? I love him as much as you love your father."  
"Yeah, well your father isn't exactly drinking buddies with mine now is he?" I said.  
"Yeah, well. They've never gotten along. I don't know why. He isn't very nice to your family is he?"  
"No, he isn't. I mean, he tried to kill my sister with Tom Riddle's old journal!"  
"Ah yes, I remember that." He laughed and I shot him a menacing glare. "I mean, bad Lucius!" I laughed.  
"Is your hand okay?" I motioned towards the hand he had hit me with. He blinked at me, stunned.  
"Pardon? Why?"  
"Well, you hurt it because of me...so I just thought I'd ask." He'd been keeping it at his side where I couldn't see it, so I figured it wasn't pretty, and my face hurt like a bitch.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it." He was getting annoyed, and it was cute. Cute? Did I just call Malfoy cute?  
"Yeah, right. That's why you're hiding it from me. Just let me see it!"  
"No! Get over it, it's not your fault and there's nothing you can do so piss off!" My eyes flared at him and I jumped. I wrestled him (with much shouting of 'watch the face!') and came out triumphantly holding his bruised knuckles.  
"Right, not hurt at all." I pressed a finger to the bruise and he growled.  
"Fuck off Weasley! What the hell can you do?"  
"George and I had to learn countless healing spells to manufacture all the things we did. We couldn't have one of us lose our fingers to an exploding wand or anything, right?" I grinned at him, but he was still nervous and tried to pull away. "Relax. I'm good at these."  
"Are you sure...? I mean, if you blow my fingers off I will kill you."  
"Shut up you bint! Adamandias." I watched as light spread from my wand onto his knuckles. His breath caught in his throat; this spell was slightly painful. The bruises left his hand and he stared at it. "There. Now you look much stronger than you are." I said while laughing. He stared at me in amazement.  
"What the...? Why do you care?"  
"Now no one will know that you hit me, or that we were even together."  
"So that's it. Ashamed to be with me? A Malfoy, a son of a deatheater, a Slytherin, hater of the magnificent Harry Potter! Fuck you Weasley!" He stood up to leave, but I pulled him down. My strength was far greater than his and he fell to the cushion.  
"You stupid sodding-I thought you cared! I don't give a shit. It's my seventh year and I'll be gone soon. Besides, if I really cared, I'd be fixing my own face." He stared into my eyes, and I stared back at him. I shuddered. Those eyes. At that point I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking. There was some emotion, but I couldn't place it. His eyes drifted to my face; to where he had hit me. He ran his fingers over the bruise. I didn't even flinch; his touch was so light.  
"I'm sorry. You just surprised me with that question."  
"Did I complain? It was a very personal question."  
"Let me heal it." I laughed at his offer.  
"Don't worry about it. Let's leave it; you can brag about it. I don't mind having it. I deserved it."  
"No you didn't! You're allowed to ask questions. I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm trying, really I am." I stared at him in shock.  
"Malfoy, are you saying you're trying to change...for me?" I don't fucking believe this!  
"No, of course not! Look, I'm just trying to make our time bearable. I figure, the more we get along civilly the easier it will be for us to talk about shit, and spend time doing it." I grinned at him, leaned back, and sighed.  
"I don't mind spending time with you Malfoy."  
"Stop! Stop right there, I don't want to hear it!"  
"Fine, fine. But you know you feel the same. Were you asleep the night I left the hospital wing?"  
"Wha-? No. Of course not. I left a little after you to run. You should have figured that out. I couldn't run very much thought because my ribs hurt like hell. That pissed me off. You pissed me off. I ran that night because I was mad at you. Why did you ask if she had found any spells on you?"  
"I knew you were listening! Eavesdropping bastard!"  
"I am a Slytherin you git. So why?"  
"Um, I just hadn't been feeling well." I wasn't sure if I should tell him this one.  
"You're a terrible liar."  
"Fine! I thought that being gay was a phase or something, wishful thinking huh? I'd read about spells that people had cast on their enemies to make them love the same sex. You-Know-Who hated gays as well, so you were as good as dead. I thought maybe...but she kept finding no traces of spells, and after three years, I've just now accepted it as part of me, and not a spell." I lowered my head and looked away, afraid to see his expression.  
"Jesus. You really thought that?"  
"Yes. Well, how did you deal with it?"  
"I don't know, I didn't really have a problem with it. I think I was just extra-mean to people to make up for it."  
"Well that's lovely." I sneered.  
"Hey, at least I never thought there was something wrong with me. I don't know why I didn't mind though. I guess it didn't feel wrong or anything, so...and it didn't feel unnatural."  
"It feels natural now, but it didn't when I first realized. So have you ever...had someone?"  
"What? Like fucked a guy?" My eyes widened at his frankness. "Or like actually had someone significant, like a boyfriend?" He was so calm, so casual, and a smile played on his lips.  
"Either." My voice caught in my throat and I hoped he couldn't hear it.  
"I've never had a boyfriend, and I've never gone all the way. I've had an experience or two though. Hmm, that's a happy memory." He sat for a minute, clearly lost in the memory. "Sorry. How about you then?"  
"Never had a boyfriend, but I've had experiences."  
"More than one?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"With whom? How far?" He appeared to be trying to package anger in composure. Why would this make him angry? Was he jealous?  
"No one you know. Far enough. What's it to you? You jealous?" His eyes were fire, and he wanted to fight me. I could see the restraint in his eyes. He forced himself to calm down and he began to laugh.  
"You're so full of shit Weasley!" He continued to laugh as he spoke. "I'm not jealous of whomever you shacked up with, I'm jealous that you've gone farther than I have, you prat. I'm much hotter than you." I rolled my eyes.  
"When I was in fifth year though I hadn't had any, so you're technically ahead of me." He looked contemplative. He turned his head and looked at me for a moment. He looked extremely sexy, but I couldn't guess why.  
"Why do you always do that?"  
"Do what?" I asked.  
"You turn everything around to make me feel better, seem higher. Why do you lower yourself to my image to make me look good? It's impossible to fight you because you just make me lose words. I can't insult you because you just take it in, accept it, and compliment me. It's maddening. I'm nothing without my fighting abilities."  
"No you're not. You're much more than people take you for. There's a depth to you that I never would have imagined existed, and you're mysterious, and interesting, and nice to talk to. You understand and listen and have insightful and worthwhile things to say. O my god." I clasped a hand to my mouth lightly. Did I really just say all that? He stared at me with his mouth open, eyes staring at me in total dismay. I was waiting for him to shut his mouth, but it was taking a long time. I reached over and gently closed his mouth. He blinked and looked away, toward the window I had just noticed.  
"Do you really think all that?" He was quiet and somber when he spoke.  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." I answered, equally quiet.  
"I had no idea." I didn't know what to say to him. I can't believe I blurted all that out. "How old are you? Seventeen or Eighteen?"  
"Eighteen." I answered.  
"That's three years older than me. You're much more mature than I am, and yet you think all that of me?"  
"I'm not that much more mature than you. In fact, I remember thinking that you were really mature when we were in detention. I remember wondering what had made you grow up so fast. I remember wanting to know you. You're everything that I said and more."  
"I can't take this. I've never had anyone tell me these things before. No one has ever been this kind to me. No one I know can say things like this. And, I've never felt like this before. Never wanted to talk to someone like I want to talk to you. You're kind, funny, and warm. I've never really been exposed to true warmth before. There aren't many Slytherins that make good company, but you do. Your eyes have a warmth like the sun, and they're the blue of the sky at sunrise. You make me feel like a good person, and you make me want to be with people again, after avoiding them for so long. How can you do this to me? Melt my exterior? You make me feel alive." If he looked shocked before, it was nothing to how I looked now. I recovered on my own though.  
"Sunrise..."  
"Yeah." He sighed and leaned back. He twirled his wand in his fingers absentmindedly.  
"I've always thought that your eyes were like the moon and starlight, with the fires of hell when you're angry." I stood up and walked away. Malfoy didn't chase me, and I didn't look back. I headed back to my common room feeling pretty good.  
  
Cui Bono-Whom does it benefit? 


	5. Errare Humanum Est

Ad Hominem  
  
Chapter 5-Errare Humanum Est (Still day III)  
  
I sauntered into the common room and headed to the stairs. I walked past a chair that contained George and didn't look down at him. I lied down on my bed and pulled the hangings shut when I reached the dorm. Unsurprisingly, George entered the dorm a minute later.  
"Fred?"  
"What?"  
"Were you with him?" I sighed angrily at him.  
"You can't even say his name in contact with mine? George, I can't believe you're this pissed off over Malfoy! We're just talking. Look." I threw back the hangings and stood up to meet him face to face. "He hit me. There is nothing between us except a common preference." George's eyes darted to the bruise on my right cheek, and then his eyes found mine.  
"He's strong enough to do that?" He asked while indicating to my bruise, which was turning a horrible combination of yellow, purple, green, blue, and black.  
"Well, yeah, but he hurt his hand doing it. His knuckles looked like my face." I chuckled lightly and George smiled. He frowned a second later though.  
"Looked? As in don't anymore?" He eyed me suspiciously.  
"I healed them."  
"You what? Why? You said there was nothing between you two!"  
"Look, it was just safer that way. If anyone had seen my bruised face and his bruised knuckles and put the two together we would have had a problem. Now people will have no idea that we were ever together."  
"What will you say when people ask you about it?"  
"We'll say it was you, that we were just joking around and you slipped and hit harder than you meant to." I answered.  
"Always the rational one Fred. But are you sure that was the only reason you helped him? No hidden desires or feelings?" I wanted to hit him, to wrestle him down, do something!  
"How can you be like this? Are you jealous? What the hell. Malfoy will never replace you George! You're my twin, my other half, and nothing will come between us! Especially not another guy, I could never do that to you." George stared at me with a somber look, and it was the exact same look I was wearing.  
"I'm sorry." He smiled slightly at me and gave a quick hug. "But I can't approve of anything involving you and a Malfoy." He turned on his heel and walked out of the dorm. Shit! I hit my bedpost and it shook angrily at me. This isn't fair! How can he make me choose? Why doesn't he understand that I need this? Wait...I need Malfoy? Yes. Yes I do. He's my only connection here with others like me dammit! That's more important than George will probably ever understand. I fell into a fitful sleep and woke in time for lunch. The entire room had been emptied except for Katie.  
"Katie!"  
"Hello Fred." She turned in her chair to look at me, and I saw that her face was covered in tears.  
"Katie! What's wrong? Is everything all right with George?" She slowly shook her head and burst into sobs. This is low! How could George have hurt her like this? "Katie, oh god, what did he do?" She took a few deep breaths and tried to speak.  
"Fight. We had-he said-that he didn't care, about me-all he talked about-was you." Each break in her speech was filled with sobs, but the last words came through loud and clear as she stared up at me. She wasn't angry with me, thank god, she was smarter than that.  
"What did he say about me?"  
"Said that you-that you were spending t-time with an evil-evil person and that-that something had to be done. He-he wouldn't stay-wouldn't stay with me, went out in a hurry-very, very angry." She looked up at me, taking in my face for the first time. "Did he hit you?" I looked away. "Fred, what is he going to do?" My eyes widened in horror as I put together what George had said. Malfoy. Shit, George could kill him! I pulled Katie up and hugged her.  
"Go get something to eat or you'll feel even worse. I've got to go after him. He didn't mean what he said, he's just very angry with me." She nodded and sat back down. Or don't get something to eat. I ran out of the common room towards the great hall.  
"This could even be a suspension Weasley! Unfortunately the decision is not mine, but I doubt Professor McGonigal will be more sympathetic. You nearly killed him! What were you thinking?" Snape's voice was coming from outside the great hall, right in front of the doors. He was as angry at George as he had been at Malfoy during detention. Malfoy. Shit, where is he? I peeked around the corner and saw a slightly beaten and bloody George. At least Malfoy had gotten some hits in anyway. But whose blood? George didn't look cut anywhere that I could see, and his nose wasn't bleeding. Damn. There's blood on his knuckles. I took a deep breath and tore off towards the hospital wing.  
"What the?" The door was being shut back against my fingers as I tried to open it.  
"I'm sorry, you can't come in right now Mr. Weasley, the patient in my care is badly wounded and does not need any more from you!"  
"Madam Pomfrey! It's Fred! Not George! I don't want to hurt him! I swear! Please let me in! Ask him if you want." There was silence, and then the click of the door.  
"He's in no state to answer or even hear questions Mr. Weasley. Please don't bother him. I shouldn't even allow you in here, but I don't think you've come to hurt him." I smiled and she went to her office, leaving us alone. I walked slowly towards the only occupied bed in the wing. My breath caught in my throat as I got close enough to see the extent of his condition. His eyes were both swollen shut, and his nose was broken. There were bruises covering his face and his hair was tinted pink from blood. There was a bandage covering his head, and his fingers were broken. He wore no shirt so that she could bandage him. There was a bandage across his shoulder that came down around his upper chest and was tied under his arm. His ribs were bandaged and his arms were a mass of bruises. He was breathing very slowly and his chest was barely rising. I walked to Madam Pomfrey's door and knocked.  
"Madam Pomfrey?" She opened the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Has anyone come to visit him?"  
"No Mr. Weasley, you're the first visitor Mr. Malfoy has had, but he hasn't been here for very long. I imagine when lunch is finished his friends will be here to see him."  
"I think I'll stay with him until then, if that's alright with you?"  
"Fine. Just please don't disturb him. I've given him all the necessary potions and tended his wounds as much as possible, but he just needs to rest and let the magics take effect. He has a lot of bleeding, external and internal, so he needs to replenish. If he wakes up and asks for anything please let me know, unless you can find it yourself." She eyed me suspiciously. "I don't want to know why you're here for him, but I'm glad you are." She turned and headed back to her office.  
"Madam Pomfrey!" She stopped and turned back to me. "Um, did you give him anything for the pain?" She frowned at me.  
"You know my policy regarding fighting Mr. Weasley."  
"But, I don't think he did much fighting, look at him! It would seem more like he just got beat into a bloody pulp, because, oh wait! He did! I've seen his attacker, he's barely hurt at all! Malfoy barely defended himself! Please just give him a little something." She frowned, but looked sympathetic nonetheless.  
"I wish I could help you, but your brother received nothing for the pain and neither shall Mr. Malfoy. If you're so concerned...you can be his comfort." She slammed her door without another word, leaving me gawking at wood and iron.  
"I don't-!" Oh why bother. She slammed the door a little louder than was wise, but luckily she didn't wake her patient. I went and sat next to his bed. I watched him sleep, and made sure his breathing was regular. It looked like every breath pained him, which it probably did. I can't believe George did this to him, because of me. I hung my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? There was a cough from Malfoy and my head flew up to look at him. He looked even worse awake. He coughed a couple more times, and some of it was blood. He turned to me after he had finished coughing.  
"Fred." His voice was shaky and broken, it was frightening.  
"Sh. Please don't talk. You sound like death." He coughed some more blood and I looked away.  
"Why are you here?" I could hear something rattle inside him when he moved and spoke, and I could see that he was trying to lick his lips to talk.  
"You don't have to talk! Please! This is all my fault. Just let me explain and you won't have to say anything. And don't move. Can I get you anything?" He turned to me, looked up at me, and tried to smile.  
"Water." I sprang from my chair and got him a glass of water. I brought it back and he tried to sit up.  
"No! Lay back, I'll help you." I helped him drink the water and stood by as he choked and sputtered on it. His throat was clearly swollen along with everything else.  
"I guess I look pretty bad huh?"  
"I told you to stop talking! You'll make it worse. Just let me talk. After I left you I went to my dorm to lie down. George came in and we fought, and he said he was sorry, but he couldn't approve of me having contact with you. He left, and I slept for awhile. I woke up and everyone had gone to lunch, except Katie, George's girlfriend. She was crying in the common room. George had yelled at her, had talked about me, and left really angry. I realized what he meant to do and ran out to find him, or you. I was too late, and found Snape yelling at George in the Great Hall. They said he had nearly killed you, and I came here. I feel horrible. God, when I saw you-I don't think I'll every forgive myself." He was leaning back with his eyes closed, but I don't know how well he could really see with them open anyway.  
"Did you do this to me?"  
"No! Of course not! I would never-"  
"-Then don't be sorry. I don't want your pity Fred. I can't believe you're even here."  
"Of course I'm here. This is my fault, even if not directly. Nothing you say will make me feel any better about this, so don't bother."  
"I got a couple hits on your simian brother-did you see?" I smiled.  
"Yeah, I saw. He was covered in your blood though, so it still looked like he did most of the fighting." He tried to lift his right arm, the one next to me, and cried out from the pain. "Oh god. I'm sorry, I tried to get you something for the pain, but she refused."  
"It's okay." His breathing was slightly faster than before from the pain. "Fred?"  
"Yeah?" I asked eagerly.  
"Heal me."  
"Draco, I don't...I can't. This is way beyond me. Madam Pomfrey did all she could, she said that you lost a lot of blood and need to rest, heal, and let the magic work." I looked down at the arm he had tried to lift. "What were you trying to do?" I asked.  
"Pardon? Oh. Nothing, don't worry about it." He had that tone of 'leave it alone', but I wasn't going to.  
"Tell me Malfoy."  
"So we've gone backwards? Draco back to Malfoy?" He tried to laugh, but his body wouldn't let him. He lurched forward in what looked like a very painful manner.  
"Shh, Draco, sit back. You shouldn't be doing that." He nodded slightly as he sat back. I looked over his broken form and rested my eyes on his legs. "Did he hurt your legs?"  
"I think he kicked me a couple times after I lost consciousness, but that could be the broken ribs." I lifted my hand to his face, and lightly brushed his bruised cheek. He didn't pull away in pain or revulsion, and I took that as a good sign. I moved my hand to the arm he had tried to lift and gently slid my hand under his. I didn't grip it because the fingers were broken, but he tried to lightly squeeze my hand.  
"This was it right?" I asked softly.  
"Yes." He whispered. We sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. I couldn't stand seeing this pain caused by my own blood, my kin! I suddenly had a burning rage against George as I watched Malfoy's irregular breathing and his marred chest rise and fall slowly and shakily. I heard a crowd in the hallway; apparently lunch had been over for some time, and they were headed to dinner judging from what I overheard. I hated to wake him but wondered if he was hungry. I decided against it and listened to my own stomach growl. He probably couldn't eat anyway. No one had come to see him, no one had even slowed down as they passed the door. I couldn't bring myself to leave him. At least it's the weekend so I don't have any classes to worry about. A small whimper sounded from Malfoy. I can't believe I'm calling him Draco, but he is calling me Fred, and he complained when I called him Malfoy. My head flew to his face as he made another whimper, and he seemed to be in pain, or rather, scared. He was dreaming, or more accurately, having a nightmare. He was starting to jerk and whimper more loudly and I decided to wake him.  
"Draco, Draco wake up." I gently ran my free hand over his face to rouse him; he was still holding my right hand. He jerked away and turned to me.  
"Fred! Oh god, I dreamt, I dreamt that they captured my father and he was in Azkaban. They...they did the kiss..."  
"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if you start another nightmare okay? I promise."  
"Don't stay with me." He rasped.  
"What?"  
"Don't. I think you should go to dinner. People will...you can't stay here. Go!"  
"Draco...I don't-"  
"I don't want you here dammit!" He released his grip on my hand and slid his away as much as he could. I looked down at him, hurt and offended, but I didn't want to be. Why did I let him get to me like this? I stood up and he turned his head away from me. I left and went to dinner.  
  
Errare Humanum Est-To Err is Human 


	6. Amicus Curiae

Ad Hominem  
  
Chapter 6-Amicus Curiae (Still day III)  
  
Most of the school was already in the great hall. A few heads turned to me as I came in, but George didn't seem to be here. Probably with McGonigal or Dumbledore. Lee waved and I sat next to him when I reached our table.  
"Did you hear? Well, of course you did, I mean, he's your brother right?" Lee rambled excitedly.  
"About George totally kicking Slytherin ass?" I asked while donning my best fake smile.  
"It was amazing-Fred, what happened?"  
"Pardon? Oh! It's nothing, George and I were just messing around and he didn't realize how hard he hit me. So what happened with the fight?"  
"It was amazing. A lot of us saw it, myself included. George just went crazy. No one knows why it was Malfoy though. We thought maybe you did."  
"No, sorry mate. Where is George anyway?"  
"With McGonigal discussing punishment. Probably motives as well." Oh god, I hope George doesn't tell anyone why he did this.  
"The fight...what did it look like?" I asked. Lee closed his eyes in an expression of bliss.  
"You should have seen it. George came bounding down the stairs and when he reached the bottom he looked around frantically with a manic glint in his eye. There were a huge group of students just hanging around outside waiting for lunch to start. A couple of us looked at him, but some didn't notice. His eyes finally rested on one spot-Malfoy. We turned to look at him and by the time we had looked from George to Malfoy, George was on him. Malfoy didn't even know what hit him. George just went crazy-he looked possessed or something. He would occasionally say things to Malfoy, but we couldn't hear them. Even right in front I couldn't. Malfoy only hit him a couple times around the face, really no contest at all. Malfoy finally lost consciousness and we went into the hall. Apparently George kept beating him though, even after he was unconscious! I would have loved to see that. Well, then the teachers came and it was all over." I stared at Lee in horror as he finished.  
"The whole school? George did that to him in front of the whole school?" My blood felt like mercury beneath my skin, and my knuckles were turning white. Lee looked at me with confused concern.  
"Are you okay Fred? I mean, I thought you'd be happier about this." I realized how close I was to real trouble and forced myself to calm down.  
"I meant that he wasn't considerate enough to wake me first, I would have loved to see it, maybe even help." I flinched at my words, even though I knew they weren't true. Lee clapped a hand on my shoulder.  
"There's my guy! I wanted to join too, but George didn't look like he wanted the help, or needed it for that matter." Lee looked around to the Slytherin table after he spoke.  
"I can't wait to congratulate him tonight. Think he'll be back in the dorm?" I asked.  
"They have to let him sleep right?" I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "How come those two idiots didn't help Malfoy? Those...Crabbe and Goyle right?" Lee asked.  
"Don't be stupid, they just follow orders, if that. They weren't going to get involved without more of a prompt. Plus, Slytherins are different than us. Friends are different for them." Lee eyed me suspiciously. "This lamb is delicious!" I closed our conversation with another bite of lamb and Lee turned to his plate. Before Lee could question me further Dumbledore stood and asked for our attention.  
"I just wanted to thank you all for cooperating with us today. We have of course finished searching the grounds, and have deemed the school perfectly safe. Have a good weekend everyone." He sat back down and a few people left while many stayed behind to finish off as much dessert as possible. I left of course, and had to try really hard not to stop by the hospital wing, even after what he said. It didn't hurt as much as he wanted it to because I know he didn't mean it. Being lied to did hurt though. How did we get here? How the fuck did this happen? When did I start letting Malfoy affect me like this? Bastard. Yet I'm still angry at George. Blindingly angry in fact. I hope he shows up. Before I knew it I was in the common room. I sat by the fire for a little while and was joined by Katie. She sat quietly for a minute then spoke.  
"Why did he do it Fred? What was so important that made him choose detention over me? And he hit you. What's going on?" She sounded desperate, and I wanted to help, really I did, but what could I say?  
"Katie...I don't know what to tell you. I wish I could tell you the truth, but you wouldn't understand, and trust me, you don't really want to hear it. Nothing I tell you will make it better. George was angry at me, and Malfoy. Mostly me, and he took it out on him. You're the last person he meant to hurt Katie. I swear."  
"Why was he angry at you? Or Malfoy? What does Malfoy have to do with any of this?"  
"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." She slammed her hands down on her knees, startling me.  
"That's not good enough Fred! (Direct shout out to Will Turner when he wants to go look for Elizabeth, didn't even realize I had written it like that until I went to type it) I want to know why he felt it more beneficial and satisfying to beat a stranger to a pulp over you; than spend time with his girlfriend! What could have made him that mad?!"  
"You really want to know Katie?!"  
"Yes!" She screeched, and the entire common room was trying to pretend they weren't listening.  
"Then fucking ask him!" I stood up and left the common room. I couldn't go back to the dorm because I would inevitably have to face Lee. There was no way in hell I could go back to the hospital wing so I headed outside. The moon was in its second day of perfect light and shape. I sat on the steps and stared at the full moon; the craters, the shadows, the light. It looked so complicated, and it reminded me of him. Damn! I just can't get away from him can I? I guess Malfoy will miss a few days of running. He's probably hurting over that one. I decided to take a walk to ease my tension. I didn't really want to run-it didn't feel right somehow. I don't think I've ever walked the grounds at night alone before now. The lake was beautiful with the moon's reflection, and the lights in the castle twinkled warmly against the inky black sky. My eyes fell on one lighted window-the hospital wing. Was he awake? Was he getting better? What was he thinking about? If I went back there now, and anyone found me...I shuddered. I wonder if George is back yet. What will I say to him? 'Hey George, will you hold still while I let out some anger?' Yeah right. I'm still too mad at him to talk to him. I sat down under one of the huge trees near the lake and stared out into the night. My stomach growled in response to my lack of appetite all day. I stood up and decided to pay the house elves a visit. I trudged through the corridors aimlessly, and was surprised to find them completely deserted save for a few other students. Had I missed something? Where is everyone? I reached the kitchen and was almost run over by elves holding trays of food.  
"Master Wheezy!"  
"Hello Dobby. How are your socks coming along?"  
"Very well, thank you sir!" He squeaked, happy to talk about his favorite topic.  
"Dobby, are the teachers having a meeting or something? I didn't see anyone when I was coming here."  
"Yes they are in the Great Hall talking." He gestured to the table under the staff table that they were filling with drinks and some food.  
"Thank you." I took some food from one of the trays they were holding and walked out. Common room or hospital wing? Common room or hospital wing? Common-oh fuck it. I turned into the hospital wing as I reached it. Madam Pomfrey appeared to be at the meeting as well, but how could she have left Malfoy? Maybe he was doing better. I silently shut the door behind me. I looked to Malfoy's bed, he was indeed still in it, and was looking slightly better.  
"I thought I'd find you here." I jumped into the air as a voice rang out behind me.  
"George." I was too angry, too angry! This can't happen here, not near Malfoy! Why wasn't he in detention?  
"Aww, were you bringing him food? How touching." He sneered, managing to sound amazingly like Malfoy.  
"Actually the food is for me. I don't think he can eat anyway. I didn't feel like going to the common room. Why aren't you in detention?"  
"Tomorrow. Well obviously, that's why I came here to find you. Do you want to hear about it? It was beautiful." He closed his eyes in a perfect imitation of Lee at dinner.  
"I've heard it thank you." I answered stiffly.  
"Not from a first-hand point of view though." He hopped off the bed he was sitting on and walked towards me. I flinched, not wanting to hear this for fear of my anger. "As soon as he saw me his expression changed. Like an owl realizing it has to fly through a snow storm. 'How is it he is so good at telling us apart?' I wonder. I jump him and he doesn't fight back more than a first year could. I hiss things in his ear, things only he can hear. 'Isn't this better than fucking my brother?' 'I bet you'd rather this were Fred, because you'd probably be getting off on it like before.' I congratulated him on not complaining, but told him that only a fairy wouldn't fight back at all." A grin played on his George's features. It sickened me because I know what that specific grin feels like and generally means. "He tried a few hits after that one, didn't go so well though. I told him that if he ever came near you again, I'd finish what I started. People started to file in to lunch, but he was kind enough to stay with me. He was already unconscious, but I couldn't help myself. I kicked him a few times for good measure-I knew the teachers were on there way. Oh! I almost forgot-I managed to grab you a few souvenirs." He held out his hand, fist closed, waiting for mine. I hesitantly put out my hand. This was probably a really bad idea as I was already mad enough to kill George. I stared at the contents of my hand. George was grinning triumphantly. A mass of silver-blonde hair, some shreds of clothing-and- two of Malfoy's teeth. I couldn't see, couldn't think. My anger consumed me, and I forced it down long enough to place my 'souvenirs' on the table near Malfoy's bed before I attacked George. He wasn't surprised, but wasn't completely prepared either. On a normal day, George may have stood a chance, but today it was hopeless. My rage had turned me into an animal, and he would soon look like Malfoy.  
"Fred." I froze. George and I turned to look at Malfoy. He was awake and looking at us. The swelling in his eyes had gone down so he could actually see us. "Please don't do this."  
"But...how can you say that? After what he did to you?" George looked from Malfoy to me, but I couldn't read his expression.  
"Because you're better than him. Don't stoop to his level Fred, especially not for me. I'm not worth it. Besides, I'm not sharing my peace and quiet here with him." I stared down at George, slightly limp in my hands. George looked at me, completely puzzled. He couldn't read between the lines of what Malfoy had said so he didn't completely understand. Malfoy actually cared and didn't want me in trouble. I blinked at my realization. This was also the first time George had heard Malfoy and I talk to each other, and he seemed to be trying to figure out what was between us. I let him go.  
"He's right George. I'm not going to become you. I hope you realize what you've done, how you've contributed to the persecution of gays everywhere. You said you were fine with this George. Was that all a lie?"  
"No! I am fine with it. I'm just not fine with him! I told you that!"  
"George, Malfoy and I are not together! I told you that. He's fifteen for god's sake! We both needed someone to talk to-I can't believe I'm explaining this to you again. George, please. I'm tired of fighting with you. It hurts, and I know you feel it too. I really want you to be okay with this, with me, with my choices. That means not suspecting every guy I ever talk to of shagging me when you're not looking! You probably won't like all the guys I date all the time, but whose to say I'll like all the girls you date? Sure, Katie's a great find, but how much longer will you have her? Do you even know what you did to her?"  
"Katie? Is she alright? What happened?" George was suddenly concerned.  
"You see? That concern for your girlfriend. I will have the same for my boyfriend someday. Please George, I really need your support in this." George looked like he was waging a battle with himself. He spoke finally.  
"So, you're saying that you love him?"  
"George! This isn't about him! This is about me!"  
"I'm fine with you liking guys. I told you. I'll bless you in this. I'll support you and be there whenever you need it. If he was anyone else- "  
"Listen. Listen well. For the last time. Malfoy is not my lover. He's my friend! No more so than Lee or Harry! Please tell me you understand!" Again George looked like he was battling against himself. We had been going in circles with our speech, and he knew it. After about a minute he sighed.  
"I believe you." He stood up and looked at me. I sighed in thanks. We embraced as he spoke. "I'm so sorry. I just-I couldn't understand why you felt like you could talk to him more than me. I'm sorry."  
"Thank you. Go to Katie." He stepped back, smiled, and nodded. "You're completely forgiven." He smiled broadly at me, and I at him.  
"Thank you. Talk with your friend. And again-I'm sorry." He hurried out to Katie, and I turned to Malfoy.  
"I'm so glad that's over." I sat down next to him.  
"Did you mean all you said?" He slowly turned and looked at me.  
"I think so." I said, trying to remember everything I had said. "Maybe not."  
"Am I really just another Harry Potter to you?" He looked angry.  
"What? No, of course not. You're more than Lee or Harry to me. Yes, you're my friend, but not in the same way they are."  
"In what way then?" He asked bitterly.  
"I guess-to spend my especially lonely hours with. Wow that sounded stupid. Look, you know things about me and understand them like they never could. I'll stay with you, whether you like it or not."  
"You said I was so mature, yet you said to George that I was only fifteen in such a manner..."  
"I told you I didn't mean all of it. You are more..."  
"-Don't. You don't...why don't you eat that food you brought? I know you're hungry." I grinned at him and went to the food I brought. Upon sitting back down with it I spoke.  
"I'm sorry. About the things he said." His eyes clouded.  
"Only I knew them, and I didn't mind. It was nice to hear your name during...it reminded me why it was happening. Why I was letting it happen." I stared at him, mouth open, waiting for the food in my hand that wouldn't come. He reached over and shut my mouth. "See? I'm getting better."  
"He knocked out your teeth. He kept them to make me mad. I didn't know he was capable."  
"I'm glad, maybe Pomfrey can put them back." He laughed softly.  
"Why didn't you fight back?"  
"Pardon? Oh, it just seemed like a waste. He would have beat me in the end anyway, and the more I resisted the worse it would have been. I'm not strong enough to take you, so I figured I wasn't strong enough to take him."  
"How can you tell us apart anyway?" He sighed at my question.  
"Do I really need to answer that?"  
"What? I was just wondering. So many people can't. Even before we started talking you could tell us apart."  
"Your eyes."  
"What? What about them? I think our eyes look exactly-"  
"-the eyes. Just...take my word for it Fred." I stared at him in amazement then went back to my food.  
"I was outside for a little while tonight. The moon is full. It's beautiful."  
"And it reminded you of me." He finished.  
"What?" My eyes flew to his.  
"Why else would you have brought it up? Come on, after what we said after breakfast, before you left. You tried to leave me wanting to know more, but you only pissed yourself off."  
"Enough!" I yelled, startling even myself.  
"What?" He blinked in surprise.  
"I don't want to hear it! Don't analyze. Just let it be. I told you I wanted to stay here, but I don't want to listen to you pick apart and label everything we've ever said to each other!"  
"Or you're just scared to hear it." He chided.  
"Unlikely. Just don't cheapen what we have."  
"What do we have Fred?"  
"Companionship Draco. Let it be." He glared at me after I spoke, but remained silent and contemplative.  
"Tell me about your first time." He was quiet, seemingly afraid I would say no. I smiled at him.  
"Alright. But it wasn't anything beautiful or fairytale-like so don't expect it." He laughed at me.  
"Come on. First times with a member of the same sex never are." He rolled his eyes, mocking me good-naturedly.  
"Well, it was the summer, two years ago I believe. I was on my morning run from the Burrow (that's our house) to the small muggle town nearby. I was thirsty when I got there, and found that I had forgotten my water. I didn't have any muggle money so I couldn't even buy any at the small drugstore. I was sitting, resting on a curb, when I was suddenly thrown into shadow. A man was blocking the sun, and was holding a bottle of water in front of me. I say a man, really he was probably just eighteen. I took the water and stood up. He was a runner too judging by form and apparel. He told me that he'd been running for years, and that he'd seen me often. He said he had only just gotten the courage to talk to me, which I found odd because he was amazingly attractive. Dark brown hair, olive skin, and hazel eyes made him look like he was straight out of Italy. He was thin but well-muscled, and he seemed to exude sexuality. He never even asked if I liked him, or if I liked guys. He never had to. We went to his apartment, probably not the wisest idea, but who was I to refuse? We practically tore each other's clothes off when we got inside. He went at my pace, even though I could tell it was paining him to go so slowly. He said he wouldn't let me go all the way because I was too young, so we did everything except that. It was all very nice, but we never saw each other again." We were silent after I spoke, and it was Malfoy that broke it.  
"Well, how was it?" Malfoy seemed to be hanging on every word.  
"The sex? Amazing. He knew just what to do, and exactly how to teach me what to do. He basically just honed the instincts that were already there though. That was another reason we went slowly. He wanted to make sure I'd walk away more prepared. He was pretty well-equipped too, might I add." I smiled at the memory.  
"So when did you go all the way?"  
"This past summer, but I'd prefer not to tell that story." My tone was decidedly final, and he didn't ask again. "So how about you?" He turned away, as if deciding whether or not to speak. Useless really, I wasn't going to let him say no.  
"I was at home. It was summer, and I was fourteen. One of my father's friends was visiting, and he had a nineteen year old son. I don't remember his name, or if I ever learned it. He had naturally dirty-blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was slightly short, but thin and well-kept. My father told him to take me upstairs so that I wouldn't hear what they discussed. Before I knew what had happened he was undressing me and was already sucking me off. He gave me chances to stop, but I was curious and I didn't take them. He unzipped and made me take all seven inches of him. No fucking though. That was my first time." I stared at him in horror.  
"You were fourteen? He raped you Draco!" I hissed.  
"He gave me a chance to say no, and I didn't."  
"But you were so young!"  
"Only a year younger than I am now." He answered. That one shut me up. I sat and stared. How could his first time be so insensitive?  
"You have had better since then, right?"  
"Yes, but we're not discussing them."  
"Fine, just as long as that wasn't your only experience. Was he..." I suddenly found myself unable to finish.  
"What?"  
"Was he in total control?" Malfoy's eyes looked slightly shocked that I would consider such matters.  
"No, I guess not totally. I could have stopped it if I wanted, but he was controlling the action. Well, what about you two? Were you even then?"  
"Yes, we were." I shook my head. "I just remember wondering why he wanted me. I didn't think myself attractive, and I never dreamed anyone like him would." Malfoy laughed.  
"Honestly Fred, do you listen to anything I say?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Never mind. If you don't know, don't worry about it." He laughed again.  
"Do you think George is sincere?" I asked.  
"Why ask me? He's your brother. But yes, I suppose he seemed to genuinely have gotten over it."  
"I just can't help but worry that he'll pull something like this again." I said while gesturing to Malfoy's body. He stared up at me in confusion.  
"Why do you care?" He met my eyes with his, and again I couldn't help but feel he already knew the answer.  
"I asked you the same once, and you didn't answer."  
"Now whose analyzing everything we've ever said?"  
"I didn't analyze, I just remembered. I don't think I'm going to answer that question." He grinned at me.  
"We make quite a pair Fred Weasley." The door flew open and Malfoy's smile was gone in an instant, taking mine with it.  
"Draco!" It was none other than Lucius Malfoy, and he looked angrier than ever.  
"Father? I didn't know you were coming."  
"Obviously. What is he doing here?" He asked while gesturing violently in my direction.  
"It was his twin that did this; he was just seeing how I was. He felt bad."  
"A Weasley felt bad for a Malfoy? Please Draco, don't insult my intelligence." He turned to me, and seemed to be trying to kill me with a look. "I think it's time for him to leave. I want to discuss all of this with you Draco." I turned to Malfoy, and he gently nodded to tell me it was alright to leave. I got up and left without looking at Lucius. I shut the door gently and listened a minute. I didn't hear any yelling so I headed back to the common room.  
It was late, later than I had realized when I fell into my bed. No one in the common room had said anything to me as I came in, and George and Katie, who would have said 'hello' were busy. I didn't even bother to change I was so tired. I pulled the hangings shut and worked at falling asleep. The full moon was still up, and a sliver of light fell on my face. And as much as I tried, I couldn't turn away from it or block it out.  
  
Amicus Curiae-Friend of the Court 


	7. Sapere Aude

Ad Hominem  
  
Chapter 7-Sapere Aude Day IV  
  
I stumbled out of bed a little later than usual, and hurried out to my run. Saturdays were always a slow start for me. It was cloudy, but the rain miraculously held off until I managed to get back inside. I was famished, and hurried to change for breakfast.  
"You beat the rain?" George asked from his bed as I entered the dorm fully dressed from the bathroom.  
"Yeah, only just. You coming to breakfast? I'll wait for you." He stretched and stood up.  
"Thanks. I'll try to hurry." I sat on my bed and watched him scurry about getting this and that. After about five minutes he stood still. "Ready?" He smiled at me and we walked down to breakfast.  
"So Lucius looked angry you were there?"  
"Totally angry. Like, hit me with his tacky cane angry." George laughed.  
"Let's hope nothing more comes from this. Like Lucius trying to get us expelled. Or Malfoy telling him about you. Or himself for that matter." I nodded.  
"Oh. I meant to ask you, you didn't tell anyone why you hurt Malfoy, right?"  
"Nope. Not even Katie." I breathed a sigh of relief. We sat down to breakfast, and noticed that only half the teachers were there. Slept in I suppose.  
"They had a meeting last night. They're probably all tired from being so old and crotchety and staying up so late." I laughed.  
"Definitely makes sense. What are you going to do today?"  
"I don't know. Is this a Hogsmeade weekend? It wouldn't hurt to stock up." And evil grin crossed my features.  
"That would be lovely," George began, "but it's not. Next weekend I believe."  
"Damn. I may just hang around the common room, maybe even try my hand at some homework, or, studying."  
"Be still my heart!" We both laughed. "I think we should visit Malfoy today." His words made me stop mid-thought.  
"We? I was planning on it, but don't feel you have to."  
"Come on Fred. It's my fault he's in there, and as he's your friend, I should at least try to be nice to him."  
"I think he'd be uncomfortable. He doesn't like you too much." I answered hesitantly.  
"Okay. Maybe some other time." I eyed George suspiciously. He seemed too nice.  
"I think I'll go check on him after breakfast." I puffed up, as if waiting for his attack.  
"Okay." None came. What the hell? I guess he really is okay with this. Breakfast went by fast; everyone having fun with our three-day weekend. When people started to leave I told George I'd meet him in the common room later with news, and headed to the hospital wing. I was greeted by an angry Madam Pomfrey as I entered.  
"Do you know how hard it is to reattach teeth?!" I heard Malfoy laugh from his bed.  
"I'm sorry. It's not my fault they're not in his head though." I laughed silently and tried to back away from her rage.  
"This will take another week! He was doing so well too." She shook her head and walked to her office.  
"Poor thing. Probably should've left well enough alone and not told her about the teeth." I looked down at Malfoy as I spoke. "So how are you?"  
"I'm getting better. I think I'll be up and about tomorrow. I've got full use of all body parts, but it still hurts to get up." He answered. "Father always said I was a fast healer. I'll be bruised and sore for weeks though."  
"How did it go with your dad?" Malfoy looked up at me, deciding what to say. His eyes burned into mine, not with anger, but with pain.  
"I told him. About me. He doesn't know about you, and I told him I didn't know why George did this."  
"And he believed you? What did he say about you?"  
"He wasn't happy of course, said he still wanted an heir. He never did have the extreme beliefs that You-Know-Who had. Thinks they're fine as long as they leave him alone. Pity, because he isn't the most masculine thing is he?" Malfoy laughed and his joke and I grinned. "He doesn't think it will last though. Thinks I'll find a nice girl that will change my mind. Guess you can't have it all, huh?"  
"Draco, if you could change, and be straight, would you?" He sat and thought for a few minutes.  
"No. Guys are great. The raw power, the energy, the testosterone. It's intoxicating, indescribable. I wouldn't change for the world. Girls feel unnatural to me. Two men together is much more attractive than a handsome, powerful man and a weak, simpering girl. Why, would you?"  
"No, not anymore. This time last year, yes. But not now. There is some form of unbridled energy that passes between two men, and the equality and return of feelings is better. Plus, women are fucking insane. I never understood them. Guys make sense to me." I absentmindedly picked at a hole in my jeans.  
"How was your run?" He asked.  
"Fine, thanks. When do you think you'll be able to run again?"  
"Well, I know I'll be walking tomorrow, but not without pain. I'm gonna guess a week for running, with the ribs and head and all." I sighed and nodded. "Why? You miss watching me run? Fucking stalker you are!" I laughed with him.  
"You wish! You're the stalker if either of us is one." We sat happily for a few minutes. I looked around and finally looked back at him. "Have you ever...been in love?" I asked timidly.  
"Love? Love?! Love is one word that will never pass my lips with any meaning behind it. You should know that."  
"You think you're not capable?"  
"No. I know I'm not capable, and I don't want to be so I never will be." He drawled while leaning back further.  
"I think you're capable of love. I think almost everyone is. I mean, if you really aren't, that's fine; be a lonely old bachelor forever, but I believe you would like to find someone to love."  
"Did anyone ever tell you you're a hopeless romantic?"  
"Just once before now. I think it was my sister." I grinned devilishly. "Yeah, definitely my sister. I fed her a nosebleed nougat right after she said it." I laughed out loud. "Man we got it from mum for that. George didn't even do anything either." Malfoy looked interested.  
"Do you two always get punished together?"  
"Um, er, yeah, I guess. We're usually both to blame though, so it makes sense."  
"Can your whole family tell you two apart?"  
"Well, no, not really. I mean, I think all of them except mum." I laughed. "She never gets it right." Malfoy looked shocked.  
"Your own mother can't tell you apart?" I shook my head. "You know why I care right?" I looked up at him, into those smoky eyes, and wondered where he was going with this. I sat and thought before answering.  
"I just assumed you cared for the same reason I did. For the real reason." He nodded, then spoke.  
"And that reason is..."  
"They say that if you ask the question you already know the answer Draco." I grinned deviously at him after I spoke.  
"I know the answer, and I know you know. I just want to hear you say it. You made me say I was out looking for you the other day; it's only fair Fred." I sighed and closed my eyes after he spoke.  
"Because you're more than a friend to me, and I to you." I opened my eyes and was surprised to see him looking sad. "I'm sorry. Not what you were expecting right? I'll go-you must hate having me here..." I stood up to leave, but felt him holding me back.  
"Sit down!" He hissed at me. "I told you to get over your insecurities. That was exactly what I knew you would say. How can you lose confidence so quickly?"  
"I-I don't, I should go..."  
"Why? Sit down!" I reluctantly stayed in my seat. I searched the room for something to rest my eyes on that wasn't blonde and angry. "Look at me." I slowly turned back to him, but didn't look up at him. "What the fuck?!" Before I knew it he had reached out his bruised arm, and, grabbing my chin, lifted my eyes to his.  
"Draco please-"  
"Face it Fred. I have. You think that was easy for me? Waking up in the hospital wing and seeing only you...and only wanting to see you...you think that I like feeling this way?"  
"You can handle it better than I can though! What the hell...no. We can't do this. We can't-how can you be this nice?! How can this be real?! There is no way that you're the same person we've known for five years! I can't take this-I can't-" I ran out, and Malfoy didn't stop me.  
I ran to the common room and collapsed on my bed. This can't be happening. He's too nice, he's too open, caring, sincere, I can't take this. I mean, does he really want this? This isn't possible. He's been so horrible to us. What the hell am I supposed to do? Avoid him. That's what I have to do. This can't happen. I fell asleep and woke to George shaking me.  
"Fred!"  
"What? What-I'm up!" George laughed at my incoherent surprise.  
"Alright there Fred? How was Malfoy?"  
"Unnnn..." I rolled over, away from George.  
"Fred? Fred what's wrong?" He gripped my shoulders and tried to turn me towards him.  
"It's Malfoy."  
"What? Did he hurt you? I'll-"  
"No! George!" He had gotten up, and I had to pull him back to me. "He's just too-too different than what we all thought he was. He's nice, and he cares and I can't take it George. He told me today that I'm more than a friend to him, and George, oh god George-I said it back!"  
"What?! How could you-you swore he wasn't more than a friend!" Surprisingly, his rage was less than I had expected, and he didn't even leave the bed.  
"I didn't think he was but, today we were talking, and the conversation just took us there. George, what am I supposed to do?" I think he realized how vulnerable I was-how much I needed him, and his expression softened.  
"Fred, remember what you told me about caring for your boyfriend the way I care for Katie?" I nodded in response. "Do you think he can care for you like that? Could you care for him like that?" He put a hand on my shoulder.  
"George, are you...okay with this?" I asked, puzzled.  
"I...I don't know. I've been thinking about what you said the other night, and I really do need to be okay with whatever you do, and whomever you do. I guess he's not the worst choice. It could have been Crabbe or Goyle right? He's smart, many find him attractive, and he seems to care for you. There is definitely some part of me that is violently rebelling, but that's the part I'm slowly beating with a stick." I laughed at him. "My love and caring for you, and I suppose my sense of rationality is telling me that you need me to back you in this, and I want to be there for you. I can feel how painful this is for you, our connection as twins is so strong, it's starting to make my eye shine as yours when I look on Malfoy."  
"What?" I looked up at him, and sat up slightly. "What do you mean?"  
"I've seen the way you look at him, you do care, and you shouldn't walk away from love Fred. I can feel how much you care, it's starting to creep into my bones. That was why I was okay, when we were fighting. The way you two talk to each other, your understanding of each other, your joy at his voice, it created warmth in my chest. That was when I knew I had to let you do this."  
"George...you really mean this?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Wouldn't say it if I didn't Fred. Come on now. Cheer up. You should go back to the hospital wing. Did you say anything that would hurt him?" My eyes widened slightly as I recalled our conversation. My words came back to me like ghosts in the dark. 'We can't do this...how can this be real?!' Oh god.  
"George! George, I told him it wasn't real! I told him...I have to go. Dammit. I don't want to be the one crawling back to him." George looked startled.  
"Fred, if you wait, it may be too late. You're not crawling back to him; you're keeping love from slipping by! Besides, it's not like he can come here." He looked guilty at his last statement.  
"You're right. Why the fuck should I be moping around? I'm stronger than this-he won't get to me like this again." I stood up and startled George.  
"You sure you're alright Fred? Remember he's injured. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I started at him in shock, and he grinned. We broke into laughter. George really can make me laugh no matter what. He stood and I faced my mirror image. He nodded once in encouragement and I left.  
Walking down the stairs, out of the common room, and towards the hospital wing required more concentration than it had ever before. That was the hardest walk I think I ever took, and it seemed a year before I reached the door. It looked different than it had before, and the dark hall looked imposing. I slowly pushed open the door.  
"Come crawling back have we?" Malfoy's voice cut through the air, and ripped through my body. It didn't matter what he said, but he was back to his cold, impersonal sneer, and it hurt more than I could fathom. I stood stunned in the doorway staring at Malfoy, who was gazing at me, fists clenched, arms folded menacingly across his chest. "You should just turn right around and leave. Don't bother with me, I'm not real, and I don't have feelings like you Gryffindors do." He looked so hurt, so broken. I couldn't stand to see him like that. I finally shut the door behind me and walked to his bed. He didn't look up at me, and I sat down next to him. I said nothing. This was his time. "You think you can just waltz back in here like nothing happened; that you'll make it all better with a few choice words?! I'm real, I feel, I hurt! You fucking bastard with your holier-than-thou attitude, your years of knowledge and experience surpassing mine! Bloody-so nice to me that it's disorienting, weakening, and you used me! You took advantage of my feelings, of a fifteen-year-old! Let your fucking brother nearly kill me, then make up with him like nothing happened. Hit me with a bludger, win the game, make Harry look better than me yet again! Order me around, use your superior strength to manipulate me, and then tell me your secrets and ask for mine?!" Bloody hell. He'd been holding that in for a long time. His rage was blinding, all-consuming, and his eyes were alight with it. He leaned his head back against his pillows, and a single tear slid alluringly down his right cheek. I reviewed the things he said before I spoke, careful not to fuck it up. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.  
"I didn't hit you with a bludger on purpose." It seemed the easiest to fix, but I knew it was the least important. I clung to it, it was something he couldn't rebel too much against. "I didn't aim, I just hit. And you're better than Harry."  
"Don't patronize me! He's the best player the school has seen since your brother Charlie!" My eyes widened. I had no idea he knew about Charlie.  
"I don't mean at Quidditch. First of all, Harry has a Firebolt. Second, it's not the most important thing. You're better at potions than he is. You're a better person than he is. I've seen the change in him this year, we can hardly talk to him. I'd rather spend a lifetime with you than a week with Harry." He finally looked up at me. "I know you're real, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I just didn't know what I was feeling. I was scared, scared to let this be real. I'm not afraid anymore though."  
"Leave." He looked away as he spoke.  
"Pardon?" I blinked in surprise.  
"Leave. I wish to be alone, and as I cannot leave, you must." I stared at him, searching his eyes for his emotion. He looked like George; working things out, deciding what to do. I realized that he did just need to think about shit, and I stood. He didn't move, and I left.  
Students filled the halls, the library was packed, and there was a fair number eating lunch. I joined those eating lunch. The table was only about a quarter full, and no one questioned my empty gaze. I moved slowly, enjoying my food, my simple, simple task of eating. Funny how things can be easy and hard at the same time. I sat for awhile even after I was full. I still felt empty. Like someone had gutted me. That someone would have to be Malfoy. I stood up. I have to find George. I walked back to the common room slowly, making myself think about what I was doing. I didn't realize I was angry until I pushed a suit of armor over. No teachers could come fast enough, and everyone who saw was too afraid to report me. Probably didn't even know if I was George or Fred. I reached the common room, and George's eyes flew to mine from across the room as soon as I entered. He was rested comfortably with Katie on his lap in one of our chairs. I walked towards him as he whispered something to Katie. She kissed him quickly, hopped off, and joined Angelina and Alicia at the table nearby. I fell into my chair and dropped my head in my hands. George lifted my head, and took my hands in his. He looked at me sympathetically yet encouragingly.  
"Dear brother. I hate to see you like this." I bowed my head into his hands after he spoke.  
"He pushed me away George. He loves me and he pushed me away. I don't understand. I do love him, I know for sure now. I can't lose him."  
"So don't. Rest now, and we'll begin tomorrow. If he does love you, he won't lose you. He just needs time, right? Like you did. This is a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in love. Two guys at that. This is big for everyone involved. It's not going to be easy, for anyone. Did you have lunch?" I nodded. "Go up to bed. I'll stay with you if you want." I looked up at him, and his eyes were smiling. I gently squeezed his hands and stood.  
"Thank you. I'll be alright alone." I walked up to the dorm and stared at my bed. It looked different somehow. The sun wasn't out, and they rain was pouring down harder than when it began. I lied down on my bed and stayed awake for quite sometime. I finally fell asleep. I had the strangest dream about Malfoy, but when I woke I couldn't remember it. The sky had turned dark with night, but the storm was still raging. I pulled back my hangings and gasped. George was sitting on his bed staring at me.  
"Time for dinner Fred. You hungry?"  
"Yeah." I smiled at him and we walked to the great hall.  
"Your bruise is looking quite colorful." I brushed my fingers across it and drew a breath from the pain.  
"Yeah, hurts like a bitch. You know, if you're not alright with this you don't have to pretend to be. You're allowed to come to this gradually." I'd been meaning to tell him that he seemed too good too fast with Malfoy and I.  
"Well, there is only about one-third of me that's still saying this is disgusting because it's Malfoy. But he could be worse. I mean, you say he's better and different than we thought he was, but how do you know for sure? He's really manipulative and he could be planning something."  
"Like what?" I asked sarcastically.  
"I don't know! Like-public humiliation or something. Look, it's the irrational side of me that thinks this is wrong, so it doesn't have good reasons why!" We reached the great hall and took our seats among Lee, Katie, and Angelina.  
"I can tell you're still not okay with this. Look we'll talk later. I mean, you totally freaked me out when I woke up and you were staring at me." I whispered so only he could hear.  
"Later, fine." He hissed angrily. We ate our dinner, and I was the perfect mask of happiness. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this talk with George, but we definitely needed to have it. He's been too nice. It seems like he changed too drastically, and I'm just waiting for him to lose it. He seems more okay with this than me. Before I knew it dinner was over, and we were staring at empty plates. George walked out with Katie, and I walked out with Lee. He talked on and on about something terribly boring and I don't think I heard a word of it. I nodded and smiled at all the right times though, and he never said anything. I reached the common room and went straight upstairs. I changed for bed and sat reading about Quidditch players and their upbringings. After about an hour I heard George on the stairs. Yes, I can tell by his step that it's him. He sat next to me and sighed.  
"I just can't help but be suspicious. I tried to make myself believe I was completely okay with this, but of course I didn't fool you. I don't think I managed to trick myself even. The whole thing is still a little strange. Why would he be so different from what we thought he was? He's always seemed like genuine evil to me. If someone can act that horrible all the time, then there must be at least a good amount of evil in them. Could you have a healthy relationship with him? He seems like he'd be manipulative, controlling, and just a total jackass. Why would he pretend to be so mean all the time if he really wasn't?"  
"Because of people like you that expect him to be that way. His father, his friends, his enemies-they all expect him to be horrible. He's been so horrible for so long that he didn't know how to be nice like a normal person would. He may have some evil in him, but I'm willing to accept that. He's no more controlling than I am, and I'm stronger than he is so that's not a problem. Even if we work this out, it'll have to be kept quiet. You'll probably be the only one that'll know. His father would kill him if he found out he was involved with a Weasley. I can't say how this will turn out-but that's part of the appeal isn't it? I mean, we're expected to be funny, and expected to play the middle brothers, and expected to be exactly the same. I'm tired of living up to other people's bloody expectations. I'm setting my own." George stared at me agape. He grinned and extended a hand. I stared at it, then at his smile. I shook his hand and he shook back.  
"I'll agree with you there Fred. You do whatever the hell you want. But if I hear even one word out of your mouth about interaction with Malfoy that I wouldn't have with Malfoy-I'll sock you one. And so help me-if he hurts you-so help him. And I don't trust him. We'll clear that up now. I don't trust him and I'd rather you liked someone else, but I'll deal. I told Katie I wouldn't be long so I'd better go." He stood up and walked out without another word. I must have been more tired than I realized because I awoke to Lee and George coming into the dorm louder than they usually do.  
"What's the time?" I asked groggily.  
"Around midnight. Sorry we woke you." Lee answered.  
"No, it's okay. Thanks." I set my internal clock and went back to sleep.  
  
Sapere Aude-Dare to be Wise 


	8. Prima Lux

Ad Hominem  
  
Prima Lux Chapter 8 Day V  
  
I laced my trainers and listened to Lee's snoring. It was four o'clock. Still dark. Sunrise was about an hour off. I slowly made my way down the spiral staircase and into the common room. The elves had cleaned and stoked the fire. It was roaring merrily and invited me to a chair in front of it. I relaxed my muscles then stretched my calves for about ten minutes before I headed out.  
The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared nicely. My run was fast, but tapered off to a slow, dull jog. The sky was beginning to lighten as I passed the main doors. A shadow caught my eye and I stopped. I walked the few paces back to the doors I had seen just moments before. I was about six meters from the stairs. Malfoy was leaning against the stone arch of the doors on my right with his arms folded across his chest. His back was against the school, he was facing the opposite wall, and his right leg crossed his left. I took a step toward him and he turned his head a little. He was still badly bruised and bandaged, but he was clean and freshly robed. He looked like the old Malfoy, the cold statue of perfection. He stared at me with a half-lidded silver-blue eye. I could hear my breath coming in hard short huffs. The first rays of the sun broke over the tree line and I opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke first.  
"I thought I'd give sunrise a try.'  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N-Wow! Did you make it to the end? This was a long one. If you did read it all, thank you thank you thank you! Review if you like but don't feel obligated. I wrote because it was on my mind, but I do love hearing what readers think of my work. Thank you again, and I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
-Chuck-Sorry, I couldn't get 'bludgeon' in there. It was going to be a chapter title, but then I went Latin. I figured you'd be okay with it. Much love and thanks! ;-) -Corey-Thank you so much for all your support while I was writing this! I hope you liked it finally finished. Branding irons all the way!  
  
Latin Translations: Ad Hominem-To the Person (to appeal to feelings rather than reason)  
  
Quid Pro Quo- A Thing for a Thing  
Alea Iacta Est-The Die is Cast  
Lapsus Linguae-A Slip of the Tongue  
Cui Bono-Whom does it Benefit?  
Errare Humanum Est-To Err is Human  
Amicus Curiae-A Friend of the Court  
Sapere Aude-Dare to be Wise Prima Lux-Dawn, or First Light 


End file.
